


Catch My Breath

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Naruto
Genre: A girl team ftw, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Becoming Friends Again, F/F, F/M, Just a Naruto rewrite, Keep the Flames at Bay, M/M, Main Character!Hinata, Main Character!Ino, Main Character!Sakura, Multi, Slow Burn, if you don't like don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) After the once shy Sakura Haruno came to Hinata's rescue when they were children, the former Hyuga heiress loved her and when she finds herself on the same team as her long time crush, Hinata hopes to not only to gain Sakura's affections but to become strong enough to protect her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that started off on both my tumblr and FFN accounts, but I decided to transfer it here to my AO3 account just cuz. I hope you all enjoy it.

 

 

 

 

**[X]**

_I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you._

**[X]**

At seven years old, Hinata Hyuga was sure about a few things. First, her father was the strongest shinobi she ever knew. Second, she was positive that her cousin Neji Hyuga hated her. And third, being bullied every time she was out of her caretaker, Kou's, sight was going to continue for a long time.

"Gloomy girl!"

"Weird eyes!"

"No wonder you have no friends!"

Hinata sniffled at the three boys words but she made no effort to defend herself. This was an activity that had been taking place ever since she had joined the Ninja Academy a few years prior. She would attempt to do something on her own, and pretty soon Atsushi, Kenta, and Ganta would follow in pursuit with fists, kicks, insults. Hinata had tried to do something about it earlier, but she couldn't even hold her own in sparring matches against one person let alone an actual fight against three! The blunette felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Fighting them would be pointless and hoping that Kou, or anyone else for that matter, would come to her rescue was just as pointless.

"U-umm..."

_Huh?_  Hinata looked up from her dusty pants and looked up to see who had intervened the torture she was going through. It was a girl, and while Hinata hadn't personally known her, she knew the pink-haired girl as Sakura Haruno. She had heard plenty of rumours surrounding the girl, most having to do with her large forehead. Hinata could never tell much of a difference though, it looked like a regular forehead to her.

Atsushi looked agitated. "Huh? What do you want?"

Sakura flinched back when she received a glare from all three boys. "I-it isn't good to hit girls." She wanted to kick herself for stuttering.

The ring leader of the three bullies just scoffed and smirked mockingly, "And what are you gonna do about it Billboard Brow?" On cue, both Kenta and Ganta began to laugh as if their leader cracked the funniest joke in the world. Hinata felt the second hand embarrassment flow into her and looked back down at the dirt she was laying on. She definitely knew the feeling of being teased, but she never experienced it happening in front of other people.

"Tell," Sakura hesitated, doubt flashing through her jade eyes. "Tell you not to hit her. Or I'll tell sensei!"

Hinata blinked her eyes in surprise and slowly lifted her head to look at the pinkette. Her heart began to pound when she saw the girl give her a nervous smile; one that said 'everything will be alright' despite Sakura's trembling form implying otherwise.

"Oh yeah?" Atsushi replied as menacingly as a seven year old boy could be. "Why you!"

Sakura let out a squeak as she was quickly tackled down by him, Kenta and Ganta holding down onto her arms to make sure she couldn't swing back. Hinata felt tears begin to swell in her eyes once more as she helplessly watched her defender get pummeled in her stead.  _I'm so useless!_

But as quickly as Sakura's beat down began, it ended as another feminine albeit much louder voice rang across the area the children were all in. This time, it was Kenta that spoke. "Oh crud it's that Ino girl."

"I-Ino!" Sakura repeated, relieved to see her best friend. Like the pinkette that came before hand Hinata knew little to nothing about the girl known as Ino Yamanaka, but she recognized the blonde girl as she had been well-known among the children of the future Rookie 9.

Ino's hands were on her hips. "And what the heck are you losers doing?!" She was already charging forward to where Sakura was laying and when she was close enough she gave Atsushi a strong shove. "Get off of her!" Ino pushed Kenta and Ganta back as well then stood protectively in front of the teary-eyed girl she had taken under wing about a month ago. Hinata felt both a surge of admiration and envy as she watched on. That was what she had wanted to do had she been strong enough.

Ganta glared, "You can't tell us what to do!"

Kenta nodded and Atsushi shoved Ino back, causing her to nearly trip. "Yeah we're boys so we tell you what to do because we're stronger!"

"Well my dad said that a real boy doesn't hit girls that do nothing wrong to them and that if they do they're actually weaklings!" Ino grinned wickedly as the bullies faces began to twist into ones of realization.

"W-well my dad says that it doesn't matter if who you're fighting's a boy or a girl if you're a ninja!" Ganta stammered out. A nervous sweat was beginning to show on his forhead.

Ino crossed her arms an gave a small 'hmph'. "Well you're dad's wrong because _my_ dad's the best ninja ever!" She had a look of pride on her face. "And my dad trained  _me_! So prepare to get hit with a sixteen hit combo!"

That was all it took for the three boys to finally retreat, one of them yelling out something about getting their big brothers. Ino just scoffed though, it didn't matter to her if they actually did bring someone older than them. She'd just make them go through a sixteen hit combo too. After the three boys became nothing but specks Ino placed her hands on her hips with a sigh of frustration. "Geez Sakura I can't let you go anywhere by yourself." She sat down on her knees, brushing out flecks of dirt and whatnot out of Sakura's hair. "And they messed up your ribbon too."

"My ribbon?!" Sakura repeated, reaching up at said object with panic. That had been a gift given to her from Ino when they first became friends and Sakura kept it meticulously clean.

"I think it'll be fine though," Ino said after awhile, making the adjustments for Sakura's ribbon herself. "Anyway how'd you end up getting beat up? We were supposed to be playing hide-and-go-seek not hide-and-get-beat-up." Ino crossed her arms sounding a little peeved.

Sakura waved her hands defensively, "Well I was but they were picking on Hyuga-san!"

"Hyuga-san?"

Sakura nodded and pointed over to whomever she was talking about.

This time, it was Ino's turn to jump up in surprise. She hadn't even noticed there was another girl there and it was written all over her face. "Whoa! You've been here the whole time?!"

Hinata avoided any eye contact with her two classmates, feeling wave after wave of embarrassment. That was another problem with her; she lacked presence. Her father told her that was something a leader was supposed to have and she definitely didn't have it. There were times where she even wondered if anyone would notice she was missing had she ever disappeared. _Maybe father would, but that's just because-_ "Um, are you okay now Hyuga-san?" Hinata's train of thought broke and she looked back over at the best friends in front of her. It was Sakura who had asked.

Suddenly Hinata's cheeks felt warmer. "Th-thank you!" Hinata bowed down politely. "Thank you very much!" This had been the first time anyone had stood up for her.

"You don't have to do all that!" Ino sounded flustered and Hinata looked up to see the blonde awkwardly rubbing her neck. "I mean, Sakura was the one that actually saw that you were here so you should be thanking her."

But Sakura became just as flustered, "I just got beat up until you showed up Ino." She shot the Hyuga heiress an apologetic smile. "Sorry I wasn't really that much help to you."

There it was again, the heat rising on Hinata's cheeks and the quickening of her heartbeat. "I-i-it's fine..."  _Did I get sick?_  Hinata hoped that wasn't the case as she felt a strange feeling welling up in her stomach, feeling like a thousand butterflies. Like how it would when she knew her father was disappointed in her, but this time it was different. It was  _warmer_. Hinata's eyes glanced down to her knees then back to Sakura, her breath heaving in shakily.

"Hinata-sama!"

For the umpteenth time that day, surprise filled the three girls as yet another person entered their smaller group of 'companions'. This time it was an adult though, sporting dark brown hair and like Hinata, pale lavender eyes void of any pupils. Hinata felt happiness the moment she saw him. It was Kou, her cousin and bodyguard. Kou had a stern look on his face. "Hinata-sama, why are you covered in the dirt?" His pale gaze pointed over to Sakura and Ino accusingly, focusing more on the dirt that had accumulated on Sakura as well. Sakura flinched back, taking cover behind Ino's back.

"Sakura got beat up for her you know so you should be nicer!" Ino said, trying to sound brave. She may have been able to handle those boys just fine, but this was an adult.

Hinata wanted to wince as well, not only because of how she hated confrontations, but because of how Sakura's once smiling face had contorted into one of anxiety. Hinata decided that she didn't like the expression on the pinkette's face and felt her cheeks heat up once more from the thought. Luckily, Kou was able to prevent anymore spacing out on the younger Hyuga's part. "Is this true, Hinata-sama?"

"Y-yes sir!" Hinata nodded. Once again she glanced back over to look at Sakura.

"Very well then," Kou bowed his head at Ino and Sakura in apology. "I'm sorry for accusing you of these deeds." He payed no mind to how Ino had turned to Sakura, asking her what 'accusing' and 'deeds' meant. "Come along now Hinata-sama, we need to go back home now." Kou lifted Hinata onto her feet with ease, holding one of her hands.

Ino stood up as well, now wanting to leave the now awkward situation. "Yeah let's go back too Sakura, everybody's probably wondering where we're at now." When Sakura was back on her feet the blonde girl started walking back in the direction she had came from.

"Oh, see you at the Academy, Hyuga-san!" Sakura waved, a timid smile on her face.

Hinata felt her heart beat fast again and she nodded, too tongue-tied to actually say anything. She felt very weird around Sakura, but Hinata was sure that this time weird was good.

"Come on, Sakura hurry up!"

"Coming!" Then without looking back the pink-haired girl turned around, jogging back to catch up the frowning blonde ahead.

_Sakura-san..._  Hinata felt her cheeks become warmer once again as she looked back to watch Sakura as she left, liking how her ribbon bounced as she took a step.

Then as Kou began to lead Hinata back to the Hyuga Compound, she realized that she was certain of four things now. First, her father was the strongest shinobi she ever knew. Second, she was positive that her cousin Neji hated her. Third, being bullied every time she was out of Kou's sight was going to continue for a long time. And fourth, no one made her heart beat faster than Sakura Haruno.

 


	2. Chapter One

 

 

 

 

**[X]**

_There is an innocence in admiration: it occurs in one who has not yet realized that they might one day be admired._

**[X]**

A collective groan passed through Iruka Umino's class, loud whispers filling the air.

Once again, the class clown -and the village knucklehead, Naruto Uzumaki, had gotten in trouble and like always, the consequence ended up being for the whole class. Hinata stood up slowly, silently making her way to the line of upset ninjas-in-training forming in front of the classroom. It had become something of a routine now. Naruto got in trouble and then Iruka decided to spring on a pop quiz of sorts ranging from actual tests to performing ninjutsu. This time, as luck would have it, it was the Transformation Jutsu but Hinata would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she felt frustrated as well.

"Geez." Hinata looked over to her left to see that it was Shikamaru Nara that had spoken. He was a pretty lazy boy, but he had the highest grades in the class regardless.

"We're always paying for your screw ups, Naruto." This time it was Ino that grumbled.

Naruto scoffed. "Like I care."

Hinata felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. Despite how often the boy got in trouble, Hinata found that he was actually a hardworking individual and she inwardly winced at how Ino talked to him. She just never approached him.

It had been five years since the fateful day Hinata had met the two girls known as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, and a lot had changed since. For one thing the blonde girl had grown her hair out, and just like the complete majority of her female classmates, she had a shameless crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata thought about it briefly for a moment. Maybe the last part wasn't that much of a change, then again, considering how she never really hung out with the sassy blonde, she wasn't all that sure.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata looked forward immediately when she heard the first name called to the front of the class, but much to her relief, it was Sasuke that slowly made his way to the front of the classroom.

"There he goes."

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

"He doesn't even need to take this test."

Almost immediately the murmurs began buzzing through the line of students waiting their turn. But it was only expected. Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, class prodigy and class heart throb. Hinata looked down at her feet, a negative feeling in her chest.  _A prodigy... Just like Neji-niisan._  Neji had graduated the year before hand, but it still remained that he was the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan. One of her father's favorites, if not his only favourite.

"Very good Sasuke, excellent as usual." Iruka wrote down a mark on his clipboard, pleased.

Hinata looked up just in time to see Sasuke already heading back to the spot he was in. "Hn."

"Woo go Sasuke!"

"Isn't he the best?!"

Naruto had a look of disdain on his face and while she couldn't exactly hear him, Hinata was sure the boy had muttered something among the lines of 'He isn't that great'. Hinata nodded inwardly, but it wasn't the same feeling of jealousy she assumed Naruto was feeling. She just didn't think that there was anything really notable about the class prodigy.  _After all..._

"Sakura Haruno."

When Hinata heard that name a small smile graced her lips and her lavender-hued eyes looked at that the pink-haired girl that was now on her way to the front of the class. A red ribbon atop her head, bouncing ever-so-slightly with every step.  _Sakura-san..._  Just like when she was younger, Hinata's heart began to flutter.  _Do your best!_  The blunette twiddled her fingers.

"Coming sir!"

Hinata felt another heart flutter. Sakura's voice never ceased to excite her.

Then with a poof, Sakura's appearance changed from her usual appearance to one identical of Iruka and Hinata had to stop her smile from getting any bigger. The pinkette had passed. _Good job, Sakura-san!_ Relief surged through the blue-haired girl. She wasn't all that worried, but at the same time you could never know when something could go wrong, especially with that unexpected occurrence of a pop quiz.

But that was Sakura for you, Hinata reassured herself. The smartest girl of the Rookie 9 and Hinata's longtime crush.

Sakura turned around excitedly, "Shannaro, I did it! Did you see that Sasuke-kun?!" And just like that, the good feeling in Hinata's chest stopped and her smile left her lips. On second thought, maybe she was jealous of Sasuke.

Ino wasn't the only one who had changed since the day Hinata first officially met them when she was 7, but Sakura had as well. No longer was the girl who got beaten up for her shy, but she was now a loud, boisterous person and while Hinata normally would've been happy with that, there was another thing that had been added to this. Hinata's hands clenched tightly at her jacket.

The one Sakura liked was Sasuke.

"Shut up you're annoying."

_Don't talk to Sakura-san like that!_  Hinata's grip tightened and she bit her lip when she heard another voice muttering at Sasuke's dismissal. It was Ino. "She should've known Sasuke would ignore her. No one would like a nerdy pink-haired forehead girl like her."

And that was a third changed that had happened, and just like Hinata's dislike of Sakura's crushing on another, this was one she wasn't fond of. The friendship between Sakura and Ino had dissipated, and more than likely, their mutual feelings for Sasuke had probably resulted in it rupturing. "Man isn't Sakura cool?" This time the muttering came from Naruto. "That jerk Sasuke doesn't deserve her attention."

One of Hinata's feet shifted uncomfortably. There went the reason why Hinata never approached him. Not because of what the people in her Clan told her, or even because of how she saw the villagers treating him. But just like her, Naruto's affection was directed towards Sakura and he made no secret of it. She didn't really want to start some kind of rivalry with him, but she didn't like the idea of just giving Sakura up to somebody else either.

Hinata sighed, almost inaudibly.

Then there was her. The former heiress of the Hyuga Clan, the disappointment of her family, and a girl. Hinata bit her lip harder, but not hard enough to cause it to bleed. The one Sakura liked was Sasuke, and there was no sign at all that the pink-haired beauty had any kind of attraction to those of the same sex. There was no way Sakura would ever like her.

She was gloomy, quiet, and anything but 'perfect' as that was how her crush viewed Sasuke.

"Next!" Hinata perked up once more, hoping that her name wouldn't be the one called. "Naruto Uzumaki."

[~;~]

Hinata's face was still flushed from the activities that had taken place earlier in class. After Naruto had been called up, class had been dismissed earlier than usual but the reason it happened was due to Naruto's infamous Sexy Jutsu. Hinata breathed quickly as she stared at the down, walking at much faster pace than she usually would.  _I need to calm down..._

Things liked that easily flustered her.

But if there was any silver lining, it was the fact Hinata was somehow able to avoid getting in front of the class that day _and..._ Hinata slowed her pace. She had extra time to herself to avoid going back to the Hyuga Compound. The lavender-eyed girl looked up at the sky. It was very beautiful, just like Sakura. Once again a smile graced Hinata's features. _I wonder if Sakura-san is looking up at the sky right now..._  She giggled a little at the thought. After Hinata developed her feelings for the intelligent girl in her class, small fantasies and thoughts like that one were common.

Like her and Sakura being jonin, Hinata a proud leader of the Hyuga and Sakura at her side as the Hokage. There had even been one where it was the two fighting enemy shinobi, but instead of one of them being a damsel in distress, they fought side by side and as equals. Or maybe even imaginary dates. Hinata's personal favorite had been where she and Sakura were walking with one another on an empty beach, holding hands and Sakura smiling at Hinata for once-- Not Sasuke. A small blush rose on Hinata's face as she remembered it.

_"You look beautiful in this dress, Hinata." Imaginary Sakura said, moving her free hand to softly move a stray piece of hair behind Hinata's ear. Her jade green eyes twinkled admiringly._ _It was just an ordinary sunny, day in Konoha, no training and no school plaguing them. It only added to the surreal scenery beside them as they walked._

_Imaginary Hinata blushed, but her smile remained and she squeezed Sakura's hand gently. "No, you're much more beautiful than I ever could be, Sakura-san."_

_Sakura poked the blunette's nose softly, a mock-stern look on her face. "Sakura."_

_Hinata almost felt her blood freeze, "Sa..." It would be the first time she would say Sakura's name without any kind of formal honorifics. "Sakur-"_

"Um excuse me miss, could you go a bit faster?"

A full on blush covered Hinata's face and she quickly moved to the side. "Ex-excuse me!" Embarrassment was rushing all through out Hinata's body.

There had been one thing that had stayed with Hinata since the day her life turned upside down with the arrival in her crush. Her tendency of spacing off when she was in deep thought. It had slightly improved over the years, but when it came to Sakura-related manners, it was rather easy for her to get stuck in her own mind and ignore what was going on.

_Why can't I do anything right?_  Hinata asked herself as she took a seat on a near by bench.

What made her even think she could be a ninja?!

It was already bad enough with her constant failures at gaining the approval of her father, but she extremely doubted she was ready for what was going to come in the next couple of days. Tomorrow she would take her final exam as an Academy student, and if she passed the day after that she would be a full-fledged genin. A beginning ninja, and that would mean Hinata would be seeing less and less of the girl she had developed feelings for.

The way teams were decided were always the same. Two boys, one girl. She and Sakura were definitely not going to be ending up on the same team; if Hinata was lucky, she would probably be assigned the team number before or after Sakura's.

Hinata's fingers began to twiddle once more.

This was the fate given to her the day she was born. She was never meant to truly be the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, it was actually Hanabi, her seven year old sister. And Hinata was meant to have feelings for a girl named Sakura Haruno, but Sakura Haruno would always like someone else.

It was destiny.

That was a lesson her grandfather, Kamui, had drilled into her at a very young age. Everyone had a destiny, and this was hers; it couldn't be helped.

She looked down at her lap. Would she just die a lowly genin on her first mission? That seemed like a plausible possibility considering how her life was playing out so far, Hinata notioned.

"Hanako don't walk so fast!" Hinata looked up to see a couple walking by. The girl had been walking ahead quickly, and just barely at her side was a boy who was slightly out of breath. "Geez."

'Hanako' just grinned. "You just walk too slow Ryuu."

'Ryuu' just rolled his eyes. "Why do I like you again?" He grumbled, but the girl beside him didn't seem phased by his comment.

"You've always liked me!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly envious of the two as they walked by. That was something Hinata would never get to do, at least not genuinely. More than likely she would end up in an arranged marriage. But she still felt a bit happier. She once had a daydream similar to that, but instead it was her and Sakura exchanging a cute moment of asking one another why they liked one another. It was one of the first few she had after Hinata discovered that her feelings for the pinkette wasn't some strange ailment.

_  
"C'mon Sakura let's go!"_

_"W-wait for me, Ino!"_

_Hinata watched the two girls from afar. She felt slightly creepy for doing so, but she was to shy to actually approach them. But there was also... Hinata lightly clamped a hand over her chest. The fact her heart still beated uncontrollably every time she spotted Sakura. It had only been a couple of days since their previous encounter and since then, the strange heart patterns happened. It wasn't like she was in any kind of trouble, Hinata had reasoned, but it wouldn't stop!_

_So Hinata settled for the next best thing after approaching them, following after them._

_The two girls had headed to Konoha Park and until Kou had eventually found her, Hinata's gaze never left Sakura's form._

_Hinata felt at her forehead. Her forehead didn't feel hot, or at the very least, she didn't think so. She could never really tell since she was already warm, but for now she could guess that she didn't have a cold or fever._

_Kou noticed the hand motion. "Are you alright, Hinata-sama?" His voice sounded very concerned._

_The seven-year old looked down at her feet, watching how she occasionally kicked up dust or sent a pebble sailing through the hair. "My chest feels strange..." She admitted, not feeling comfortable sharing her condition with anyone._

_"Feels... strange?" Kou squatted down, halting their walk back to the Compound. "What do you mean?"_

_"..." Hinata took a moment, before answering. "My heart keeps beating really fast when I keep looking at one of my classmates, am I sick, Kou? It feels weird..."_

_The older man's face paled considerably. "K-Kou?"_

_"Hinata-sama having a crush? I can't accept this!" Said girl jumped at her fellow Clanmate's behaviour. What was a crush, and why was it so bad? "Hinata-sama, you have no need for crushing on boys. Boys are foul creatures that only want one thing! You're also too young to know that one thing, but my point still stands! You're the heiress to the greatest clan in all of Konoha and you're young there's no need for it."_

_Hinata tilted her head, her lavender-coloured eyes full of confusion and curiosity. "A crush?"_

_Kou groaned inwardly, mentally slapping himself for digging a deeper hole for himself. But after much stalling, he decided that he might as well. It would better to explain it to the young girl now rather than later, and if the stars were on his side Hinata's 'boys are icky' stage would immediately kick in like all girls her age. "It's when you really, really like a person. Like how your father loves your mother."_

_Hinata blinked. "Like Mother and Father?" The reason her heart had been beating so fast every time she saw Sakura was because they were both... wives to one another? That didn't seem right; they were too young to wives or mommies. Or at least, that was what Kou just told her and she already knew that love was different when it came to siblings, like with her little sister._ So does that mean when Sakura-san and I are older we will...?

_The man nodded. "Yes, and your heart beats really fast sometimes. Then you kiss the person." Kou proceeded to make an extremely exaggerated 'kissy face'._

_The heiress blushed and looked away from her cousin's face with an 'ewww', but a giggle still erupted from her throat. Kou never failed in making her laugh. But when Hinata's giggles finally subsided, Hinata shuffled a foot. "So a crush is knowing that you'll marry someone, Kou?"_

_Said male shook his head, now feeling even more awkward explaining this. "It's just when your heart beats really fast around someone because you like them more than any other person in the whole world." Hinata opened her mouth to say more, but Kou stopped her quickly. "Now let's get along now Hinata-sama, everyone is probably wondering why you aren't home yet."_

_Much to Kou's relief, Hinata didn't for more on the subject. But that was because the blunette was stuck deeply in her own thoughts._

_So she wasn't sick. The reason, her heart was beating so fast was because she had a crush on Sakura. As if to support the ending she had reached her heart fluttered at the girl's name._ A crush... _Hinata repeated in her mind._  It's because Sakura-san's my favorite person? _She thought back to the Sakura and imagined her and her cute red ribbon._

_Despite not knowing her, Hinata could tell she definitely thought of Sakura differently from any other person. Sakura was cute, shy like her, and very nice- going far enough to try and protect her even if she wasn't able to succeed in the end._

_Hinata smiled for the first time since she had left her home. The reason her heart was beating fast was because she had a crush on Sakura._ And Sakura-san is my favorite person... and that means maybe we'll get married like mother and father! _  
_

Another smile was settling on Hinata's face and it increased in width. She missed having that innocent naive mindset she had as a child, back before everything had changed. But there was one thing that Hinata knew for a fact that didn't changed:

Sakura Haruno was her favorite person.

* * *

"So he didn't pass the test?"

"Figures, that loser."

"My mom says to stay away from him."

The negative feeling in Hinata's chest felt heavier with every passing minute. It was the day of the final exam before becoming an official genin, and while Hinata may have passed... Seeing the Naruto sitting on a swing, frowning and quiet, was something that Hinata couldn't stand. He hadn't passed. The blunette gripped tightly at her forehead protector, she had kept it in her pocket though. She felt like it would be wrong, especially when Naruto was still here. Not that stopped the remaining students in front of the Academy graduates that were still hanging around, taking apart in the unofficial game of 'let's make the deadlast feel like crap'.

She didn't spot Sasuke there though, and that gave Hinata some relief. That would probably make the blonde boy feel worse.

Hinata looked around at her former classmates and she felt a surge of shame fill her. How could anybody have such an ugly personality? It reminded her of Atsushi, Kenta, and Ganta and the days they used to spend bullying her.

But Sakura and Ino had gotten rid of that problem for her, but with Naruto it was worse. It was the entire village, and while Hinata felt bad about it, there was no way she could fight off an entire village of people.

She looked back over at Naruto and her grip around her forehead protector increased slightly. She barely noticed the people around her leaving as she continued to look at him, every once in a while her gaze directing back to her right jacket pocket. Then with a trembling sigh Hinata finally took a step forward.  _Sakura-san was probably scared too when she helped me._  She tried to reassure herself as she continued on, each footstep sounding like an echo in her ear. So I can do this too! "Um..." her voice was hoarse and barely audible. Hinata cleared her throat. "Um!"

Naruto looked up from his lap. "Hinata?" He blinked. "What are you still doing here?"

"I just thought that maybe you were sad." Hinata wanted to kick herself. Of course he was sad! He failed the test that would be the kickstarter for his dream: becoming Hokage.

But if the blue-eyed boy was upset, he didn't let it show. "Oh, I'm alright." He said with a weak grin. "I mean, they said I can try again for next year." But Hinata could tell that he was anything but alright.

Hinata just blinked, not knowing what else to do. "Well, I hope you do even better next time." She tried her best to look as sincere as she felt. "I'm sure you'll pull through."

"Of course I will, I'm the great Naruto Uzumaki I can't just give up!" Naruto clenched a fist. "And you do well too, 'cause this is just a warm-up for you to get in as many missions as you can before I steal the show!" He had a grin on his face, but Hinata was sure it was forced. She really didn't like this. Even if Naruto failed the test his effort should've proved for something, he outshined everyone in that category. "Hey, where's your headband at? You got one right?"

The blunette nodded, averting her eyes from his. "Well shouldn't you wear it, I mean it shows your pride as a Konoha shinobi." But when Naruto saw the look of discomfort on Hinata's face, his 'grin' faltered and he looked away from her face as well. "You don't gotta act all guilty 'cause I didn't pass. I told you, I'd catch up right? So just go ahead and wear it."

"Then," Hinata paused, but after a few seconds she was sure. "Then I, I want you to wear it first, Naruto-san." She almost shoved her forehead protector in his face and with slight embarrassment, she took a step back.

Naruto looked back Hinata surprised. "Wh-what? Are you serious? It's yours you should be the one wearing it!"

Hinata pressed on though, "But you shouldn't feel sad because I think... I think that you should've passed too because you always try really hard, so... even if it isn't actually official, I want you to feel like you graduated too."

Once again, Naruto blinked. He couldn't believe that out of all the people that approached him with this was the person he never talked to in his class. Iruka maybe, but never in a million years did he think Hinata would be the one. So with a shaky hand, Naruto took the headband out of Hinata's smaller hands. The plate metal was still shiny and polished, the cloth felt like silk. Then with as still as he could get himself, Naruto tied it around his forehead. "Thank you, Hinata..."

For a moment, Hinata could've sworn she saw a speckle of a tear in Naruto's eye, but it was gone just as quickly as she spotted it. She shook her head in a way that said she didn't find it to be that big of a problem. "You're a good friend."

This time, it was Hinata's time to feel surprised. To think, that her very first friend... would be the boy who got the entire class in trouble, the knucklehead, and the one who was her unofficial rival for Sakura's feelings. But that didn't stop a smile, from appearing on her face.

...

"You were later than usual, Hinata." Hiashi Hyuga, had a stern look on his face.

Hinata almost flinched when her father's voice spoke out to her. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor, but she still managed to say something. "It took longer than usual for them to distribute the forehead protectors to the graduates."

"And did  _you_  graduate?" His voice was piercing.

"Yes." She pulled her headband out into full-view after he asked and she sighed with relief when she heard him give a 'hmph' of acknowledgement.

"Good." He said after a small pause. "Even someone like you should be able to become a genin. You do well to follow in the Hyuga footsteps when you carry out your missions." Hinata nodded, feeling as if she was drowning. She wanted to hurry up and get out of there. "Now go, I need to continue planning Hanabi's training for tomorrow. She's doing exceptional." The last part stung like fury.

Hinata nodded and as quickly as she took out her headband, she left her father's presence. She should've known that he wouldn't have been pleased, even if she managed to pass. The Hyuga girl made it to her room without any other interruptions and she was glad, she didn't feel like seeing anyone after that because she already knew what they'd be saying silently.

That she still wasn't good enough.

_I'm not a genius like Neji-niisan and I'm not strong like Hanabi..._

Hinata looked out the window that was in her room and looked up at the setting sky. The silver linings for that day were few; her passing the exam, Sakura passing the exam, and her new found friendship with Naruto. Hinata bit her lip though, feeling herself tear up. But even then it was going to be bittersweet, because after tomorrow she was going to have to leave them behind.

Both seeing Sakura everyday, and her new friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

 


	3. Chapter Two

**[X]**

_Life is so extraordinary. Wonderful surprises are just around the most unexpected corners._

**[X]**

Asuma Sarutobi looked over the small stack of papers Iruka brought in. "So this is the list of graduates this year, huh?"

Iruka nodded, his eyes watching carefully as the stack was passed around.  _So this is this year's selection of jounin sensei._  He recognized the faces well. Asuma, Kurenai, Takarai, Jin was there, some others, and... Kakashi again. "Up for another genin team, Kakashi?" He asked the masked man sarcastically. Kakashi Hatake, son of Konoha's White Fang, and infamous for never passing a team of rookie ninja. Each and every time he was selected as a genin, all three of them were sent back to the Academy on the same day.

Asuma once joked that Kakashi was more of student breaker than a heart breaker, and Iruka was starting to agree. Kakashi the Rookie Crusher.

"Hmm?" Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled in amusement as he was handed the list of graduates. His eye widened a bit as he caught a particular name on it. "Naruto Uzumaki is one of the graduates on the list?"

Iruka nodded, his eyes narrowing. "He passed fair and square. Is that a problem?"

"No, no," Kakashi raised his hands in mock defense, his voice amused. "Just pleasantly surprised."

The list reached Asuma again who placed the stack on the Third's desk. "It's no surprise to see the Uchiha name on there, I have to say." He whistled.

Takarai nodded, "He's another prodigy shining through the Academy."  _Like his brother._  It was a thought that echoed along the minds of the occupants of the room, but no one dared to say it aloud. "So," he was ready to jump the gun. This would be his first ever team, if the rookies passed the test he had in his mind. "Do you already have the teams organized?"

Iruka crossed his arms, "I had a few ideas, but as usual the final say on teams is up to Hokage-sama." All eyes were turned to the Third. "One team I have for certain is team 10. I felt as if it would be a bad move to split the InoShikaChou formation. Then of course, per the rules, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki would be on the same team, I'm not sure for the third, though." Iruka placed a hand on his chin. "With Sakura Haruno's chakra control, I believe she would be a good balance for the two. But it's her blatant feelings for Sasuke that I feel would be a hindrance; which would be the same for all the other females in this class." The brown-haired male sighed.

Kurenai Yuhi clicked her tongue.

"Is there something wrong, Kurenai?"

Kurenai blinked in surprised. It was the Third who had heard her of all people, "I apologize, Sir." She bowed her head respectfully. It was going to be embarrassing if she were to be lectured in front of so many. Her! A proud jounin and member of the Yuhi Clan.

Hiruzen gave a wrinkly smile, "It's no problem, child," he said warmly and the raven-haired woman felt relief flood into her heart. "But if any of my jounin have concerns on the teams they may be teaching, I'd like to hear them that we can avoid any future problems." Kurenai was a kunoichi with experience and skill, and the Third definitely trusted her judgement.

The genjutsu-specialist paused and her crimson gaze swept around the room. "I was just thinking that perhaps the genders involved in team selecting should be changed into a more fair process."

Iruka blinked, "What do you mean?" Much to Kurenai's pleasure, he didn't sound defensive. Yet.

"For the longest time now in Konoha the way teams have been selected have been two males and one female per team, and typically," she noted the amount of males in the room. "More male sensei than female. I believe it would be in Konoha's best interest if perhaps, there could be perhaps be more teams with one male and two females or a same gender team. Particularly, one with just women."

It was silent for a moment, but murmurs quickly spread about the room. Jin's voice rose above the rest. "This has been the way Konoha has done it for generations, there is no point in changing it." He rolled his eyes.

"That's precisely what I said earlier and why I believe we should change it." Kurenai said as calmly as she could. She never did like Jin much; he was too egotistical and sexist for her taste.

Jin snorted, "The female member is there to balance out the masculinity."

"From what I've seen, heard, and experienced the female member of the team is usually the one stuck with any of the chores that seem like they're meant for a woman as well." Kurenai, you do the cooking. Kurenai, fetch the water. She couldn't count the outbursts she had as a genin due to her sensei often shoving those jobs off on her. Of course, it resulted in a lost argument and begrudgingly she would so. Asuma and Raido were probably the only reasons she didn't poison the man's tea.

Jin crossed his arms, "Then as a future reference, we'll make sure to balance out the more 'womanly' tasks evenly."

Asuma laid a hand on Kurenai's shoulders, feeling her tense up. The last thing he wanted was to see a fight start out in the middle of the office. With Jin's level of maturity, he was sure one would break out. "I honestly think it's a good idea."

Takarai looked wishy-washy on the matter, "It's new." He muttered, in deep thought. "I guess I wouldn't mind it. How about you Kakashi?"

Kakashi was cut off before anything was settled though. "I thought you men knew better." Jin said, scorned.

"Might I ask why you're so against the idea of an all female team?" Kurenai asked, surprisingly calm. How she managed to keep such a cool, collected head when a situation was heating up was a mystery for the ages.

"Nothing, except that men are clearly stronger, hence the reason for the way the teams have been set up."

Kurenai's eyes narrowed, "Well forgive me if my memory is incorrect, but I certainly recall you being sent to the hospital after a certain encounter from a three-woman-cell from Kumo." Jin gasped, his face heating up, but he said nothing. "Kumo's been seen to enlist female only squads with clear success. If it worked there, why not here?"

Asuma smirked. _That's my girl._

The Third held back a smirk of his own, "Well you've certainly given some clear evidence," from the corner of his eye he saw Housen's scowl deepen. "In fact, it's a very good idea. It would be foolish to remain in an archaic way of thinking, as there are certain traditions that should be changed or forgotten. Iruka! Are there any concerns with this new arrangement?"

Iruka shook his head, "No sir."

"Very well." The village leader cleared his throat. "For this year's Academy graduates, we will have one squad consisting of three kunoichi. Next year, I'd like to more changes in the way we select the teams. Now," the elder Sarutobi took a small hit from his pipe. "Is there any particular kunoichi you could see working on a squad together, Iruka?"

The chunin thought back to the girls in his class, "Well, there are a few I think that could do the job."

[';']

Hinata sighed quietly as she ate her breakfast.

It was quiet at the table. Hinata always found it strange with how a table with so many people could be so quiet.

Hanabi was sitting to her father's right, Hinata to the left, Neji- her cousin she was sure hated her- was absent that morning for a mission, and other Hyuga decorated the sides of the table as well. This was typically just Main Branch members. Aside from Neji, Branch family members ate with their own individual families. There were only few occasions when the entire Clan ate together, and Hinata finally becoming a genin wasn't one of them.

Hinata tightened her grip on her chopsticks.

"Father," she cleared her throat briefly. She wanted to get out of this household as quickly as possible. "I... I'm going to leave now."

Hiashi made a sound of acknowledgement. "Very well. Do not disgrace the Hyuga name whatever team you make."

The blue-haired girl nodded, her bangs covering her eyes.

As she stood up, she caught the gaze of Hanabi and Hinata nodded towards her, a small smile on her lips. Then before she could get lectured on taking to long to leave, Hinata made her way out the dining area.

 _I wonder what team I'll end on and who will be my sensei._  Hinata slipped on her sandals and she took a deep breath, then exited her house. The Clan gates were easy to open as usual, and Hinata adjusted her headband. This was going to be the first day of her shinobi life.

"Oh, Hyuga-chan, on your way to the Academy?"

Hinata smiled as she saw the friendly old shop keeper that would always give her candy. "Oh, Tamura-san, good morning." Hinata lightly jogged to her. The woman was in her seventies and Hinata was sure she never saw saw her in anything but a kimono. Her face held the wrinkles of wisdom and the corner of her lip had a small pink scar on it. "Yes, I am."

Tamura smiled in return. "I remember my old days in the Academy, my days as a genin, too." She gave a hardy laugh. "You make sure to be careful. I hope you get more mature teammates than I did, Kyohei and Yukio were always driving me up the wall."

Hinata giggled as well. "I hope so, too."

"And always make sure to listen to your sensei," the small woman continued. "But if you know there's something wrong make sure to give them a big thrashing."

The younger's smile had a nervous tint to it. "I doubt that'll happen."

Tamura patted Hinata's shoulder and gave a small look of disapproval, "Now, now you need to be more confident. Stick out your chest and hold your head high; you're very beautiful Hinata, but the boy's will never notice if you keep on shying away."

"R-right..." The boys could continue on ignoring her, Hinata thought, but she would never say that out loud. She had yet to tell actually tell Tamura the truth about her feelings for Sakura. As old as Tamura was, she'd probably be shocked and repulsed at the thought of same gender couples and she didn't want to risk the friendship she had with the older woman. She might have been more prone to tell the truth had she seen more same gender couples in the streets of Konoha, but it had seemed that was more of a secret for closed doors. Like it was taboo. "I'll try." Maybe Sasuke's confidence was the reason Sakura liked him so much; it would be worth a shot.

"Well get along now, Hyuga-chan, and tell me about your day." Tamura smiled one last time and Hinata smiled back with a nod as she walked forward.

 _Be more confident. Like Naruto-kun is!_  She wondered if she would ever see him again. Now that she actually got to know him a little bit, she hoped she would get to hang out with him more. He was her first actual friend after all. But then there was the fact that with her being a genin she would rarely get the chance to talk to him, or any other of the civilians. Then again there was the fact she knew that his favorite place to eat was Ichiraku's; Hinata had often caught sight of the maverick blond on the days he wasn't causing some sort of havoc.

Hinata smiled to herself. They could hang out there.

Or even spar together!

Maybe the day would shape up presently after all! Hinata clenched her fists together happily and looked up at the sky. There was just the right amount of clouds in it; enough to indulge the imagination with cloud watching, but few enough to still see the sun and bright sky. This had to be a good premonition.

* * *

"Yo, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata gasped in surprise. "Naruto-kun?"

She had just entered her classroom and was about to take a seat when she heard that familiar voice. "Guess who actually managed to graduate." Naruto grinned widely, and jiggled the headband that was tied proudly across his forehead. "Me!"

The Hyuga girl smiled and clapped her hands together happily. "I'm so happy for you." She wouldn't be leaving behind a friend after all!

Naruto sauntered over to where Hinata was standing, taking a seat. "Same here. I was actually starting to worry there a bit. But Konoha's future Hokage wasn't getting held back anytime soon, and here I am!" He laughed loudly. "Iruka-sensei would be blind to notice a shinobi with my skills."

Hinata giggled nervously and took a seat next to him. There were a few eyes on them and from what she could tell, the people they belonged to were all gossiping about their new found development. Usually, she was never noticed, and that was alright with her for the most part. Too many of the girls were too obsessed with Sasuke, and the girls that weren't didn't really appreciate her attempts to talk to them because they thought  _she_  was obsessed with Sasuke. So her attempts at friendship never worked out too well.

She especially never had any kind of boy friend before, and certainly not one who had a crush on the same person she did.

Hinata paled slightly. Could she tell Naruto that she liked girls? And if she could, what would he say if she told him it was Sakura? Would he not want to be her friend anymore?

Naruto's voice broke the blunette out of her train of thought, "We should totally end up on the same team!" The blonde swung his shoulder around Hinata's shoulders who blushed at the sudden contact. "I mean, even if we don't it'll be cool. As long as I don't end up with Sasuke. But I'd love to end up on Sakura's too. But still, it'd be great being on the same team right?"

"R-right!" Hinata nodded.

Being on a team with at least one friend  _would_  be great.

That was Hinata heard a loud thundering sound from the hall behind her. " _Goal_!"

It was Sakura and Ino.

"Hah!" Ino managed to get out between gasps. "Looks like I win again, Forehead!"

Sakura snorted in disbelief, "No way! My toe was in at least a centimeter ahead of yours!"

Hinata looked over her shoulder and held in her breath. Sakura was right behind her! She had on her usual red and green combo, but in place of her usual red ribbon, was her Konoha headband. It was a nice replacement."Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up, his cheeks red as well as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Good morning!"

The pinkette made a face, "Hi, Naruto." She said reluctantly, her attention from Ino gone. She honestly didn't like Naruto all that much, he was always annoying her. "Oh, morning, Hinata." Much to Sakura's surprise, Hinata was sitting next to where Naruto had just been. Since when did those two start being friends? Not that she could really say anything as she didn't really didn't talk to them that much, but still.

"Oh, um, m-morning... Sakura-san." Hinata's heart was pounding. They were talking to one another! She looked back at her hands. This was going to be too much for her to deal with if this kept up. Talking to the Sakura in her daydreams was way different than talking to the Sakura she saw everyday in class. She didn't have any kind of conversation ready for this! In her mind, she and Sakura were already good companions.

Naruto luckily diverted Sakura's attention, "Hey Sakura, wanna sit here? I saved you a seat!" He said in a sing song voice. Patting on the bench for the table he and Hinata had chosen to sit at.

Sakura shook her head, "I'd rather sit with Sasuke-ku- ahh!" Sakura gasped when she saw finally saw spotted Sasuke. As usual, he looked so hot and right next to him was Ino, who was smirking gleefully in Sakura's direction. "That porker-"

"Alright everyone, take a seat." Iruka walked in finally.

Sakura sighed and with one last glare at Ino, reluctantly shoved passed a still standing Naruto to plop down next to Hinata. There was no way she was going to sit just next to Naruto if Hinata was there. Besides, Hinata was nice from what she could remember. Which wasn't much, but still. Hinata was the quietest person in class aside from Sasuke, so she would bring peacefulness to Sakura's unwanted seating arrangements.

Hinata on the other hand was feeling anything but peaceful.  _Sakura-san is...! Sakura-san is...!_  She didn't sit next to Naruto, she sat right next to her instead. Maybe that constituted towards Sakura disdain of the boy, but she didn't see sitting next to Sakura happening on her last day sitting inside the classroom she grew accustomed to over the years. "Er..." When Sakura looked her way, Hinata's throat suddenly felt dry. "I.. I hope you end up on a good team, Sakura-san." Oh Kami she was stuttering.

Sakura gave a small appreciative smile, "Thanks, Hinata. I do too. I hope you get a nice one, too."'

Hinata blushed. "Thank you..."

"No problem."

"Ahem!" Iruka's voice rang across the room. "Everyone quiet please! Alright, starting today you are all officially ninja. But keep in mind, that you are all still genin - beginning ninja, and as genin, you will all be serving on teams of three that will be taught by a single jounin." Iruka smiled softly as he looked over his former students. "I'm very proud of you all. And I expect you all to serve the village well regardless of who's on your team. Speaking of which,  Hokage-sama has decided that there will be a change in how we do teams. As you all know, on every team there is one of you that will be the only girl on it. However, there has been a recent protest in the matter, and the Third has decided that this year will be the year of when that is no more. This year, one of the teams will be serving as a team consisting of all the members being kunoichi, and with the next graduating batch of genin, there will be more."

Murmurs instantly filled the class.

"An all girl team? Really?"

"Wait, they're seriously going to do this?"

"What? There's no way I wanna be on that team! If that happens I won't be with Sasuke-kun!"

Iruka cleared his throat once more, "Continuing on. While I normally would list the teams in order of number, I would like to get the suspense over with the lucky team is, Team 5! And the members will be, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and... Ino Yamanaka."

"WHAT?!"

Hinata blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Was she hearing things correctly? She wasn't sure as time seemed to stop.

"Iruka-sensei, I refuse to be on the same team as Sakura! I don't even like her!"

"I don't wanna be on the same team as you either, Ino! Iruka-sensei, Hinata's fine but does it have to be Ino?!"

Iruka sighed. He knew this would happen. But in all honesty, it was for the best. This would probably be the best chance for Sakura and Ino to rekindle the friendship he remembered them having. "The decision for the teams have already been made. Now, I'm listing off the teams properly this time so everyone listen up! Team 1..."

Hinata felt like she was dreaming. Was this really happening?

"Team 4..."

What were the chances that she...?

"As I said before, Team 5 will have Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka."

With that sentence Sakura and Ino scowled, jade and blue glaring at each other darkly before they broke away with a 'humph!' Sakura looked at Hinata apologetically. "Sorry about that Hinata, it's not you, it's her."

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up. This really was happening.

She and Sakura Haruno were on the same team.

* * *

 _ **Team 7:**  Naruto Uzumaki, Ami Sasahara, Sasuke Uchiha._  
_**Team 8:**  Chihiro Shinonome, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame._  
_**Team 10:**  Kyoko Tachibana, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi._

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura takes the time to think about her new teammates. AND OMG DID SASUKE JUST FLIRT WITH HER?!

“UGH!” Sakura groaned loudly in irritation. “I can’t believe I got stuck on the same team as Ino!”

 

Sakura was still sitting in her seat in between Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, the class nuisance, and Hinata the resident shy girl. She felt all but angry. It especially didn’t help that Ami had been gloating about her newfound ‘partnership’ with Sasuke who had left as soon as Iruka announced that everyone could eat their lunches before their sensei finally arrived. From the corner of her eye, Sakura could see Ino glaring at her and Sakura glared back.

 

Ino stuck out her tongue, and despite the amount of offense Sakura felt in that moment, she decided to ignore it.

 

She was a genin now.

 

There was no time for her to get all riled up from Ino’s mind games. Instead, Sakura turned to look at her other new teammate, Hinata Hyuga, who flinched back-- cheeks a flaring hot pink. “Sorry again Hinata,” Sakura sighed. “Ino and I don’t really get along. But it has nothing to do with you. You’re nice.”

 

Hinata looked a little more flustered,  “I-I think you’re nice too, Sakura-san!” Sakura gave Hinata a smile and Hinata looked away. Well, they would get there, Sakura digressed.

 

“Well at least you and Hinata are together,” Naruto said obnoxiously beside her and Sakura felt the urge to groan again. “I’m stuck working with Sasuke! Me! A great ninja and future Hokage, stuck having to work with a guy like him!”

 

Sakura opened her mouth to say something snappish, but Hinata had beat her to it. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad, Naruto-kun.” Hinata said, looking sympathetic. “Maybe Sasuke-kun isn’t as bad as he seems?”

 

For a moment, Sakura wondered if Hinata liked Sasuke, but pushed it down. “Yeah!” Sakura pumped a fist. “Sasuke-kun is great! You’re lucky you’re on his team.” _I wish it was me._ Sakura thought wishfully. Instead, she was stuck working with her rival. Even worse, Ami was on Sasuke’s team, which meant he’d be spending more time with her instead of Sakura. _This is so unfair._ Sakura whined.

 

“Having fun with your new team of losers, Sakura?”

 

And things just keep looking up. _Are you there Kami?_ Sakura’s jade eyes looked up briefly at the ceiling. _It’s me, Sakura._ “Go away, Ami.”

 

 _“‘Go away, Ami.’”_ The purple-haired girl said mockingly and behind her, Kasumi and Fuki were snickering. “I just came to congratulate you, Sakura.” Ami flipped the left side of her hair, which was longer than the right by several inches. “Being one of the founding members of Konoha’s first all kunoichi team is _really_ something! A team with billboard brow, the loudmouth,” Ami leaned forward to look at Hinata, brown eyes flashing in satisfaction when the blue-haired girl flinched. “And a girl with freaky eyes.”

 

Try as she might to prevent it Sakura knew the comment stung and could feel the air around her eyes to feel colder. Was Ino listening to this?

 

_“Hey!”_

 

Surprise filled Sakura when she heard a hand slam on a table. Even more surprise filled her when she realized it was Naruto who had done the action. “You watch your mouth! I don’t really know about Ino but, Sakura and Hinata are some of the greatest girls I know! And I’m pretty sure Ino is pretty cool when she isn’t being crazy for that jerk, Sasuke! Besides, I’d rather be on the same team with a girl with a big forehead, a loudmouth, and a girl with freaky eyes than a girl who’s only jutsu is talking crap!”

 

The room was silent and Ami look taken aback out the outburst. “Whatever!” She scoffed at last. “You’re probably the biggest loser out of them all. I can’t believe I’m stuck on the same team as you!” Then with an upturned nose, Ami took her leave, her friends following after her whispering hushedly.

 

Chatter began to fill the room again.

 

Naruto sat down dramatically, brows furrowed. “Geez, and I thought being on a team with Sasuke on it was bad enough.” The blond grumbled. “I’m stuck on it with her too. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

 

Sakura could feel sympathy for Naruto on that aspect. She had never liked Ami that much, and that was putting it lightly. Sakura abhorred the girl who bullied her as a kid. How Ami even had friends was beyond her. How anyone that catty could ever have companions was a mystery of the universe, but Sakura had the sinking suspicion was because Kasumi and Fuki would rather follow Ami around faithfully than be subjected to her stoney words on a daily basis. Sakura glanced over to where she knew Ino was sitting but then looked away. She looked fine.

 

Naruto sighed loudly, then directed his blue eyes to girls sitting next to him. “You guys alright?”

 

Sakura felt Hinata shift beside her. “Yes.” But she sounded a little shaken. “Thank you for standing up for us, Naruto-kun.” There was a small smile on her face.

 

Sakura crossed her arms. “Yeah,” she mumbled, a slight flush on her face. “you didn’t have to do that.”

 

A wide grin broke out on Naruto’s face. “Aww no problem!” He scratched the back of his head, chuckling. Sakura could actually feel her lips turning slightly. Maybe Naruto wasn’t so bad after-- “So does this mean you wanna go on a date later, Sakura, or--”

 

Sakura’s face dropped into a flat expression immediately. Nevermind. “No.” She said crisply before promptly looking at Hinata. “Hey Hinata do you want to eat lunch together? We might as well try to get something in before meeting our sensei.” Not to mention they were teammates now, Sakura reasoned. She might as well try to get started trying to befriend her shy classmate.

 

Hinata’s face was suddenly stained red. “U-u-um--” the blue-haired girl started stammering and Sakura felt a little awkward. She knew she never saw Hinata ever hanging out with anybody during Academy hours, but was Hinata so socially awkward that being invited to eat lunch with a teammate made her embarrassed?

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Sakura offered, trying to placate the flustered girl.

 

Hinata shook her head, “I’d like to!” Hinata answered at last.

 

“Oh, okay.” Sakura replied, pleased.

 

Face still red, Hinata looked at Naruto. “Naruto-kun would you like to eat with us?” Her lavender eyes looked pleading.

 

Sakura was unsure if she really wanted to Naruto to join in on the lunch, but she never got a choice in the matter. “Nah, it’s okay.” His blue eyes were twinkling with mischief. “I think there’s something I’m gonna do!” Then quick as a yellow flash, Konoha’s Biggest Knucklehead had exited the room.

 

“... I wonder what that was about.” Sakura raised an eyebrow. Naruto was so weird. “Well,” she looked at Hinata and stood up herself. “let’s go see what kind of boxed lunches they have today. I didn’t bring my own.”

 

Hinata stood after a few seconds past, twiddling her thumbs. “Um, Sakura-san?” Sakura ‘hmm’d to indicate she was listening. “Do you want to invite Ino-san to eat with us too?”

 

Sakura made a face. _Of course I don’t!_ She wanted to yell, but snapping at Hinata was the last thing she wanted to do. “Er… I’d rather not.” Sakura answered truthfully. Hinata glanced over at where Ino was and then looked at her feet. Great, now there was an awkward tension between them. The pink-haired girl peeked over her shoulder and felt a prick of surprise when she saw Ino looking back, then she quickly went back to looking at the girl in front of her. “Come on.” Sakura would just take Hinata’s silence as compliance. “The good lunches usually run out the fastest.”

 

It took all of ten minutes to reach the Academy commissary and find a bench outside. Sakura sighed pleasantly as she took a bite of her boxed lunch, fried chicken, apple slices, and rice with a few hits of soy sauce. She had also purchased an oolong tea. “The weather is so nice today.” Sakura shivered at the lukewarm breeze ruffling her hair. She looked at Hinata who just nodded quietly, she’d chosen the gyoza and vegetable spring rolls instead .

 

Sakura had to stop herself from frowning. **Shannaro, she didn’t have to say yes to eating with me if she didn’t really want to!** Hinata had been quiet the entire time since they had left the classroom to when they found a nice spot to sit at, away from a majority of their former classmates where the only sounds available were the rustling of leaves.

 

Sakura took a bite of one of her apple slices and decided to stop and observe Hinata. Her outfit was rather plain, a cream-coloured hoodie, navy blue pants, and the standard ninja sandals everyone in the academy wore. Sakura glanced at the symbol on Hinata’s jacket; it was the Hyuga Clan symbol, Sakura knew that much. And Hinata had opt to wear her headband as a necklace rather than on her forehead. Then Sakura gave Hinata’s general appearance a once over.

 

Hinata was actually very pretty, Sakura realized. Her was short, almost at bob length, and had a natural sheen to it. Her face, which was round, was framed by chin-length strands. And her trademark eyes, which Sakura knew was a trait to those apart of the Hyuga Clan, were set rather nicely against her navy blue hair.

 

Hinata was an overall pretty girl!

 

“Hey, Hinata.” Sakura smiled widely, leaning forward eagerly to try and get a view of Hinata’s face. “We should totally go shopping together! You know, when we aren’t busy being ninjas and stuff.”

 

“Me?” Hinata stammered, eyes wide. “You want to hang out with _me_?” Her voice was riddled with disbelief.

 

Sakura giggled. “Of course I would! We’re teammates now, so we should at least try to be friends.” She stated matter-of-factly. “And shopping’s one way for us girls to bond. How are people going to notice how pretty you are if you keep hiding in all those layers? I’ll help you! Well, as long as you don’t try to get Sasuke-kun’s attention, of course.” She was teasing, but Sakura was serious. The last thing she needed was a new rival for Sasuke’s affection; _Ami_ was already getting a severe advantage over the rest of them.

 

_“Everybody’s going to keep making fun of you if you keep hiding behind your hair like a sheep dog! Strut with your forehead showing!”_

 

Sakura pushed back the sudden reappearance of the memory, a foul feeling in her stomach.

 

“P-pretty?”

 

Sakura’s attention redirected to Hinata. Her face was going from pink to as red as the qipao Sakura was wearing.

 

“Well yeah.” Sakura replied like it was obvious. “You’re very pretty Hinata.” She gave the girl a closed eyed smile but they quickly popped open when she heard a sudden thud. _“Hinata?!”_

 

The Hyuga girl, who Sakura was having a conversation with, was suddenly on the ground. Fainted. How do you faint onto the floor?! What happened?! Sakura stood up, not paying attention to her lunch that now littered the ground, panicking. Kneeling down, Sakura placed a hand on Hinata’s forehead. “Is this a fever?” It felt hot, and maybe it had something to do with how red Hinata’s face was. I thought she was just blushing because of the compliment.

 

“Sakura?! Hinata?! What’s going on?!”

 

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat and suddenly, her face was red. “S-Sasuke-kun?”

 

Sakura almost felt like she needed to pinch herself. There he was, Sasuke Uchiha, in the flesh. His black eyes looked very concerned. “What happened?” He jogged over, kneeling next to her.

 

“Oh, um--” Sakura had to cut herself off to calm herself. “I don’t know. Hinata suddenly fainted all of a sudden.”

 

Sasuke turned to look at her, and Sakura was certain that she was about to on the floor knocked out just like Hinata. “Do you need any help?” Sakura wanted to swoon. _He’s such a nice guy!_ She squealed. **That doofus Naruto has no idea what he’s talking about!**

 

“Well, if you could help me get her to the infirmary.” Sakura tried to give her best smile.

 

Sasuke smiled back. He actually smiled back! He wasn’t calling her annoying or anything! “Yeah,” he answered. “I can help you do that. Put her on my back.”

 

And that, Sakura did and together with Sasuke, she walked with him to the Academy infirmary. Luckily, Sakura noticed with a few pointed looks, Hinata’s skin was returning back to normal. Even better than that, she was sitting next to Sasuke. “Thanks--” her voice pitched and Sakura had to clear her throat, embarrassed. “Thanks so much for helping me out Sasuke-kun. I was really freaking out there.”

 

“Oh, it was, uh, no problem Sakura.” Sakura wasn’t sure if she was imagining the flecks of pink dusting Sasuke’s cheeks or not. “Anything for a girl like you.”

 

The pinkette felt like her heart was in her throat. “No way!” She said before she could stop herself, and while Sakura wanted to look away, she couldn’t stop herself from into Sasuke’s onyx eyes.

 

“No, no I mean it.” Sasuke leaned a little closer. “You’re amazing, Sakura. You’re one of the smartest girls in class and your hair is super pretty. And your forehead.”

 

Sakura was really blushing now. “My forehead?” She repeated cautiously. Even if it had died down since she was seven, Sakura’s forehead was still a topic of choice when it came to insults toward her. She hated it.

 

“It’s big. It makes me want to kiss it.”

 

Sakura was pretty sure the nurse was going to need a new bed for another student fainting. “You… You can, if you want… Sasuke-kun.” She closed her eyes tightly. Sakura took it back. She’d love her huge forehead forever if Sasuke adored it.

 

She heard shifting and Sakura struggled to keep herself still. And she waited. And waited….. And waited. _Come on Sasuke._ Sakura whimpered inwardly. _What’s taking you so long?_ Sakura opened one eye and felt shocked when she saw the pained look on Sasuke’s face. He suddenly stood up, clenching his stomach.

 

“I-I’ll be right back!” Sasuke called out and he ran through the door and Sakura could hear a surprised yelp and a ‘Sorry!’

 

….

 

Sakura giggled. I didn’t realize Sasuke-kun could get so shy.

 

This was shaping to be a great day after all. Was she stuck on a team with Ino? Yes. But Sasuke was totally into her, so it was alright.

 

“Ugh. What was Sasuke-kun doing here with _you_?” And now that good feeling was gone.

 

Ino.

 

Jade met blue and Sakura was sure she could hear electricity. “Oh you don’t know?” Sakura ‘asked’ coyly. “Sasuke-kun was being a gentleman and helped me get Hinata to the infirmary. He even complimented me!”

 

Disbelief painted Ino’s features. “What?! Get real!”

 

“Well those facts were real!” Sakura countered.

 

“Ladies!”

 

Sakura and Ino both jumped.

 

The nurse gave the two of them a scolding look, “If the two of you cannot get or along or keep the noise levels down, I’ll have to ask you to leave. You’re disturbing the patient.”

 

Feebly, both Sakura and Ino apologized and before Ino could say anything, Sakura turned her attention to Hinata.

 

“... So why is she in the infirmary?”

 

Without looking back, Sakura answered: “She just fainted all of a sudden.”

 

“Really?” Ino asked, but it didn’t sound like she was expecting a reply, so Sakura didn’t and tension filled the room.

 

The last thing Sakura expected was to be on the same team as Ino. They didn’t work well together at all and they were always competing with each other.

 

_“Ino-chan!” Sakura, age seven, called out excitedly. “Guess what!”_

 

_Ino whipped around, a smile on her face at the sight of her best friend. “Yeah?”_

 

_“My Mom said I could spend the weekend at your house if your mom and dad says it’s okay!” Sakura announced cheerfully and Ino released a squeal._

 

_“Alright!” Ino gave Sakura a high five. “My mom already said yeah anyways!”_

 

_Sakura tilted her head, “You asked your mom before I asked my mom?”_

 

_Ino nodded, “She was gonna say yeah anyway.” Ino said, pulling Sakura forward. They were on their way to the Ninja Academy. “My mom always talks about how adorable you are and how much she likes having you around. So I figured she say yeah.”_

 

_“My mom always needs to ask for addresses and my friends phone numbers if I want to go anywhere.” Sakura pouted. “Your mom is so cool, Ino.”_

 

_“But your mom makes the best snacks!” Ino argued. “I wanted to go to your house. But this means I can show you all the cool hiding spots in the compound! And maybe my dad can show us some cool ninjutsu!”_

 

_Sakura gave a little bounce. She could hardly wait._

 

“...” Sakura clenched a fist tightly in her lap. Maybe being on the same team with Ino would’ve been a dream come true when she was a little girl… _but that was a long time ago._

  
And things changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know its been forever and half since I last updated CMB, the AU story of what it would be like if Hinata not only had a crush on Sakura but if she, Ino, and Sakura were all stuck on the same ninja team. A retelling of Naruto essentially. To be honest, even though I had a lot of great ideas of what to do for this story I kinda lost the passion to work on it and it was up for debate on whether I should continue it in the first place.
> 
> After all, the Naruto fandom generally isn't the most accepting of fandoms. Ship wars are seriously prevalent and I've even gotten death threats on previous fanfiction I've made for SakuHina before. So for a while I was thinking, 'do i really have the energy to deal with a lot of possible hate?' Because as a retelling of a 700 chaptered manga with 2 parts, this is going to have a lot of chapters. I'll be covering part one of the genin arcs and then part two with shippuden. Then there's the last, which I also would like to do a retelling of. But I decided in the end, fuck it. Who cares what other people think? This is my story. If others don't like it, they don't have to read it.
> 
> And if I don't like a comment I see because its trashy and vulgar, I can just delete it. Simple. Poof. AO3 makes it super easy to get rid of comments you don't like (unlike FFN.net *cough*)
> 
> So I'm gonna write this story. A slowburn SakuHina story where they become friends and reach a level of trust and companionship that will in turn become romance. Characters will grow and arcs will be different. And from the few chapters I already have for this fic, I've got 59 kuds and 11 bookmarks. That's pretty good!
> 
> So hopefully, all you guys will tough it out with me to see this story from start to finish. 
> 
> HMU on tumblr if you wanna talk, my url is the same as this one. Just keep the hate comments to yourself if thats all you wanna contact me for. If you seriously have that little of a life that you have to make yourself feel better by trashing on a work of fiction based off an already existing work of fiction, you need to reevaluate your life decisions.
> 
> Besides, like the FFN.net mantra goes: "Don't Like, Don't Read"
> 
> Please leave comments though! Comments are really a good motivation bringer to ffn writers! And I hope you enjoyed the update.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, Hinata, and Ino meet their new sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize this story, that's cuz I had this on FFN first but decided to transfer it over here. I have way too many FFN accounts, but this story I'm still attached to so I brought it over.

Ino-san? _Hinata was around ten years old when she realized that something was off with Sakura and Ino._ Is Sakura-san sick?

 

_Hinata almost had to shake her head, wondering if she were imagining things. For as long as Hinata had known the two girls and seen them during Academy hours, she knew that the two of them were the best of friends. Joined at the hips, always together. But when Hinata saw Sakura walking past the blonde girl, the both of the pausing to shoot each other a firm glare before continuing to walk in opposite directions, she felt a bad feeling settle in her stomach._

 

Did the two of them get into a fight? _Hinata wondered, occasionally glancing between the two girls who were now sitting in two different seats across the classroom._

 

_“Now, can one of you tell me what is the proper response to being attacked while on an escort mission?” Iruka asked, smiling._

 

_“I can!” Ino called out. “One person has to protect--”_

 

_Iruka cut the girl off gently. “Ino.” He didn’t sound mad. “Remember the class policy. Can anyone else raise their hand and give me the ans-- Sakura?”_

 

_Sakura stood up, back straight and shoulders back. “Since you’ll be working with teammates, the proper response would be for one of you to go into a defensive position near the escort while the others in the team go on the offensive while keeping the escort and defender in a protective circle. Right Iruka-sensei?”_

 

_Iruka nodded and gave a celebratory clap. “That’s right! Good job, Sakura.”_

 

 _Sakura sat down with a pleased smile and Hinata felt her lips turning up into a smile too._ Good job, Sakura-san _. To Hinata, being called on by the teacher was a nightmare, let alone having the guts to actually raise her hand. But the happy feeling in Hinata’s stomach faded when she saw Sakura turn back around to look smugly at Ino who in return scowled deeply._

 

_Hinata felt the dark feeling settle into her stomach again. Whatever was wrong with the two good friends that had saved her that fateful day, Hinata just hoped they’d make up soon._

 

_They never did._

 

Hinata blinked slowly, trying to let her eyes readjust to the light in the room.

 

What had happened?

 

Hinata felt her face heat up as she remembered exactly what had happened. She had fainted. And it was because Sakura had called her pretty. Hinata still couldn’t believe it, to make a play on the words she had heard Naruto to say over and over before. Sakura had asked her to eat lunch with her and she had called Hinata pretty. Hinata was too nervous to say anything, let alone mentally prepared with being thrown that compliment.

 

It was different getting some kind of compliment from Tamura or Kou. A compliment from a crush was a different matter all on its own.

 

Hinata sighed and pretty soon she saw a flash of pink and blonde in the corner of her eyes and she sat up quickly, the blanket over her falling into her lap.

 

“Hinata!” Sakura and Ino exclaimed in unison.

 

“Are you alright?! What happened back there?!” Sakura leaned forward and Hinata flinched back.

 

“Be careful, Forehead!” Ino scolded, pulling Sakura back by the shoulder. “You’re probably scaring her with how large it is and she just woke up.”

 

Sakura turned to growl at the blonde. “Maybe she just flinched back because she saw your frown lines and thought she was staring at an old hag!”

 

Ino gasped, “Why you--”

 

“AHEM!” A voice boomed over Sakura and Ino’s bickering and now all three of them were flinching. The two girls meekly apologized and settled down, glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

 

Before Hinata could stop herself, she was giggling. This was kind of just like when they were seven when Ino and Sakura were debating over who truly had helped Hinata from bullies  Atsushi, Kenta, and Ganta before Kou suddenly showed up and startled them all. “Oh.” Hinata stopped herself abruptly, her cheeks turning pink. “Sorry.” She whispered.

 

Sakura just shook her head with a small smile. “It’s fine. I’m just glad you’re okay.” She gave an exaggerated sigh. “It was really startling to see that you fainted; are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Hinata stared at her hands, “Y-yes. I was just really tired.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Ino chirped cheerily. “I could barely sleep last night either I was so excited.”

 

“That explains why you look so pig-like today.” Sakura snickered under her breath and Ino’s blue eyes snapped back to the pinkette. But she didn’t say anything. Probably because of the nurse’s scolding. “Anyways, now that you’re awake now we should probably head back to class.” Sakura stood up. “Hopefully our sensei didn’t show up and isn’t waiting for us to show up. That would be awkward.”

 

“Sorry…” Hinata repeated. Just count on her to mess up their first day meeting their sensei because she couldn’t handle getting a compliment from her crush.

 

“What are you apologizing for?” Hinata looked up to see Ino looking at her in confusion, an eyebrow raised. “You said you fainted because you were tired so it isn’t like you did anything on purpose. That’s hardly something to say ‘I’m sorry’ for.”

 

Sakura nodded, though she looked reluctant to agree with what Ino was saying. “The Pig’s right. Don’t be sorry, Hinata. It happens to all of us at some point.” Then a wide grin broke out over her face. “But if you really want to make it up to me let me know when you feel like going shopping together.”

 

The three of them left with an irritated nurse rolling her eyes as Ino said something about Sakura’s sense of fashion and how Hinata should just go shopping with her.

 

“Um…”

 

“What?!” Both girls turned to face Hinata, looking annoyed and even though Hinata knew the annoyance wasn’t directed towards her it still stung and she took a step back in surprise.

 

“Um….” Hinata twiddled her thumbs, suddenly finding the wooden floor a lot more interesting than looking her teammates in the eye. “It’s… I was wondering if… Nevermind…” Hinata decided in the end, her voice barely over a whisper. _Why aren’t the two of you friends anymore? You used to be so close. Is it because of Sasuke-kun?_ But it felt like it was too soon to ask.

 

“.... Alright then.” Hinata didn’t know which one of them said it, and the walk back to Iruka’s was completely silent save for the sound of their footsteps.

 

When they arrived, only a few desks were completely void of students. Probably due to their sensei picking them up.

 

Hinata blinked as she noticed where Naruto was sitting, a grimace on his face as he glared over at his two teammates. Ami had been looking adoringly at Sasuke who had just looked off somewhere, thinking about something. Hinata had to admit she did feel a pang of sympathy that Naruto was displeased with his assigned teammates, but Hinata also felt the sweet surge of victory. She was able to be on Sakura’s team. And Ino was there too! And if all three of them could find a way to be friends with each other, that would be even better.

 

Ino hummed quietly, “I guess everyone’s sitting with their teammates.” She then sighed and looked back at Sakura and Hinata with a grimace. “Well as long as Hinata sits in the middle I don’t care.” The blonde looked at Hinata for confirmation. “You don’t mind sitting in between me and Forehead do you?”

 

“No… I don’t mind.” Hinata replied, voice soft. Sitting next to Sakura was nice, but sitting next to Sakura due to the fact the girl that used to be Sakura’s best friend didn’t want to sit next to aforementioned pink-haired girl, was not.

 

_Hinata remembered it had been a few days after she had started noticing how Sakura and Ino had been acting strange towards one another._

 

_They were still sitting on the different ends of the classroom, but it was after lunchtime that Hinata really felt a chord had been struck._

 

 _“A forehead that big?!” Some random girl had stuck her nose up. “As if Sasuke-kun would_ **_ever_ ** _like someone with a forehead that big!” Hinata felt her mouth open and then close. There weren’t any words coming out despite what she had been thinking._

 

 **_‘Don’t talk to Sakura-san that way!’_ ** _And then Sakura and Ino would both be impressed that Hinata had came to Sakura’s rescue against the bullies that still plagued the class over the topic of Sakura’s forehead. Now that Hinata was older, she could admit she could see how people found it so large. But to the ten year old Hyuga, it was a cute forehead. Sakura’s forehead. And if she had mustered the courage to say something against Kaori, Hinata believed the girl’s name was, it would be a stepping stone to becoming friends with the girls she had admired for so long._

 

_Especially Sakura, Hinata felt her cheeks warming. But instead of remembering the daydream she was having earlier when she was walking to school about holding Sakura’s hand (sometimes in that daydream Ino would pop up, teasing the two of them for acting like her parents. Other times, it was just her and Sakura, and they would just talk about anything. Like Hinata’s training and Sakura telling her to not work herself too hard, before Hinata lost her right to being the family’s heir that is.), Hinata looked to where Ino was-- and the blush dissolved instantly. And the warmth-- the warmth was replaced with cold._

 

 _Ino was smirking, arms crossed. “That’s right, Sakura!” Ino said cruelly, but Hinata saw something in Ino’s bright blue eyes. Was it hurt? Or maybe it was something else entirely, Hinata wasn’t sure. “You might as well give it up now! Sasuke-kun would never date a girl with a_ **_Billboard Brow_ ** _! Right, Sasuke-kun?” Ino looked at Sasuke with a wild smile looking for some kind of response, but the boy promptly ignored her._

 

 _Hinata gasped silently and her lavender eyes quickly snapped to Sakura, who’s face was warming and her jade eyes were wavering. “That’s not true at all! You, you…_ **_You pig!_ ** _Ino-pig-chan! Sasuke-kun would rather date a girl with a big forehead than a girl who looks like a pig!”_

 

_Hinata felt her jaws dropping. Was she seeing this right?_

 

_Ino’s face lit up with shock before contorting into that of anger, “What did you call me?!”_

 

_“You heard me!” Sakura snapped, her red ribbon bouncing to her head movements. “You’re a pig! A porker!”_

 

_“Well you’re just a crybaby!”_

 

_“Yeah well--”_

 

_The insult battle was forced to a halt when Kiba Inuzuka, a relatively wild boy who was usually accompanied by his cute dog Akamaru, ran into the class. “Guys, Iruka-sensei is coming!” The room went chaotic as everyone scurried to find any seat that was open before their teacher got here._

 

_Sakura sat two rows ahead of her and Hinata felt shaken as she saw Sakura lay her head on her arms which laid atop her desk. Was Sakura crying? Then she looked over at Ino, whose face was red with anger and Hinata swore she could see Ino’s eyes glistening._

 

_What in the world just happened?_

 

_That was the thought Hinata found herself coming back to over and over again as she went along with her day as she walked back home to the Hyuga Compound, said hello to the nice retired kunoichi Tamura-san, and finally when she finally was going to sleep._

 

_What in the world had caused a rift between two such good friends?_

 

Hinata could feel herself asking that exact question now as she sat in between the two girls like some kind of peacekeeper, eyes flickering mostly between her desk and her hands which were laying on her lap.

 

She looked over to Ino, then Hinata’s gaze drifted to Sakura’s, lingering a bit and Hinata could feel her face heating up. Hinata swiftly looked back at her hands again.

 

Concerned about her teammates’ past history together or no, Hinata was still very much so aware that she was sitting next to her crush. The crush she had had since she was seven! Not only that, they were on the same team now!

 

The thought of being on the same team as Sakura was a mere daydream to Hinata considering the fact that her her cousin Neji’s female teammate, Tenten, had accidentally made swift work of crushing those dreams.

 

It was during one of the more-or-less frequent trips all of Team Might Gai had made to the Hyuga Compound, since Hinata’s father had given them the permission to occasionally come to the compound to train with Neji. As long as they weren’t too much of a hindrance of the time Neji had training with Hanabi and Hinata. Rock Lee, the more energetic of the trio, had been challenging Neji to a fight of some kind and Tenten sighed and made a comment about how she wished Hinata wouldn’t be stuck with two boys like this on her own team.

 

Then when Kou brought that up with Kou, it had been confirmed. Konoha had a long history of how they set up things, gender-wise. Two boys, one girl. If there had ever been a team that was the other way around in Konoha’s history, Kou had no idea. _“But I’m sure that would’ve been mentioned in one of your history lessons at the Academy.”_

 

And that was that conversation.

 

But now Hinata was not only just on a team that had more than one girl.

 

It was completely comprised of girls.

 

And one of those girls was Hinata’s longtime crush from since she was a little kid whose biggest worry was how often she would be bullied when out of Kou’s sight. And the other girl was another person Hinata had admired for a long time, albeit different from the kind of admiration Hinata had for the pink-haired girl sitting on her left.

 

 _I’ll work really hard._ Hinata promised determinedly. _I’ll change and I won’t be a burden on the team!_ And hopefully, the three of them could all be friends. _And maybe…_ Hinata could feel herself blushing again as her gaze began to direct towards Sakura despite herself trying not to.

 

Maybe she and Sakura could somehow become _more_ than just friends?

 

_“Hinata~” Imaginary Sakura swooned, holding onto Imaginary Hinata’s hands tightly. “I’ve been so blind! Let’s travel the Elemental Nations together and forget all about that jerkface Sasuke! And Ino and Naruto can tag along too because we’re all friends!”_

 

_“Oh, Sakura-chan!” Imaginary Hinata swooned right back._

 

“... nata? Hinata?”

 

Hinata jumped. “Y-yes?!”

 

Sakura was looking back at as if she had done something weird, one eyebrow raised. “Are you okay? Your face is turning red again.”

 

“O-oh, I-I’m fine!” Hinata stuttered before looking away. _Don’t faint this time._ Hinata prayed. _Do not faint this time._

 

It looked as if Sakura was about to say something else, but much to Hinata’s fortune-- the class door opened.

 

But instead of Iruka or any of the other instructors at the Academy, it was a man with a beard, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. A mellow but intrigued expression on his face. “Team 10?” He called, brown gaze sweeping across the room. “Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kyoko Tachibana?”

 

Hinata then felt her eyes drift over to where she assumed the alleged team was seating and wasn’t surprised when she saw Shikamaru yawning, as if he had just been woken up. So that was their sensei. Hinata felt a surge of surprise when the man’s gaze was suddenly locked onto her and her teammates. “The kunoichi team, eh?” The man sounded amused. “Good luck with your training. Your sensei is a knockout.” And a like a light storm, the team and their new sensei were gone and the door was closed.

 

“What the heck is that supposed to mean?” Ino grumbled.

 

 _I wonder what our sensei will be like._ Hinata tried to visualize them. Would they be excited over the prospect of training an entire squad of kunoichi, or disappointed? Hinata remembered the kunoichi specific classes that she was taught before she graduated. Kunoichi had an upper hand in some missions where they needed to use their femininity to their advantage. From flower arrangement to acting.

 

Hinata didn’t like those classes. She felt awkward. But at least the ikebana class was a lot more fun than having to act in front of an entire class of girls that were probably judging Hinata’s every movement.

 

 _I just hope our sensei is nice._ Hinata decided at last instead of trying to come up with various possibilities.

 

That’s when the door slid back open. “Team Five? Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka?” The voice belonged to a woman, and when Hinata looked back at the door to see her-- she found that she was a very pretty woman. She had long, curly black hair, dark crimson eyes, and makeup adorned her face. She had on a red outfit, but it was mostly covered by her shinobi flak jacket. “I’m Kurenai Yuhi. Your sensei.” There was a small but friendly smile on her face. “Come with me.”

 

Hinata could feel herself exchanging looks with Ino and Sakura before they ultimately, one by one, stood up to go and join Kurenai by the door.

 

“Good luck! Sakura-chan! Hinata!” Naruto bellowed from behind them. He had a large grin on his face as he stood up to wave at them. “And Ino too I guess.” He added.

 

Hinata smiled lightly as she heard Sakura grumble out a, “Thanks Naruto.”

 

“Good luck with your sensei too, Naruto-kun.” Hinata replied. Ino herself snorted with an upturned nose. Well, maybe Ino and Sakura would warm up to Naruto in their own way.

 

[';']

 

“So.” Kurenai said at last as the four of them settled by some trees not too far away from the Academy. “Congratulations.” The friendly smile never left her face, and her crimson eyes swept over Hinata and her teammates warmly. “The three of you are apart of history in the making, the first all-kunoichi team of Konohagakure no Sato. This is very exciting, and something very new. There will be mixed views on this arrangement, a lot of eyes will be on you. And it’s my job, as your sensei, to make sure that what those eyes see are three capable kunoichi as strong as any shinobi. This is going to be a very long journey and the three of you are going to have to rely on each other throughout that journey. So we should all get very acquainted with each other, shouldn’t we?”

 

Hinata shared a glance with Sakura and Ino.

 

Would the three of them one day be an extraordinary team with excellent teamwork?

 

She hoped so.

 

Kurenai clasped her hands together, bringing the three girls’ attention back to her. “The three of you already have been introduced to me. I’m Kurenai Yuhi, I place a lot of pride in my abilities as a kunoichi and a genjutsu-specialist. And now I’d like to hear about the three of you.” With a wave of her hand, Kurenai indicated that she wanted one of them to start talking.

 

Hinata immediately started to shrink herself down into her hoodie. She was terrible with that kind of thing.

 

Introductions were always one of her weak points. One of her many, many weak points.

 

Hinata would just freeze up and she would forget how to produce actual words. All eyes would be on her, and she would want to disappear. That was one of the things on Hinata’s list of things she wanted to change about herself.

 

Ino finally broke the reluctant chain of silence. “I’m Ino Yamanaka!” She declared proudly. “When I wasn’t at the Academy, I was helping my parents at their flower shop, and we sell the best flowers in Konoha!” She smiled widely at Kurenai, perhaps searching for some kind of approval. When Kurenai nodded, Ino pumped her fist silently and gave Sakura a ‘try and beat that’ look.

 

And like Hinata expected, Sakura went right for the bait. “ _I’m_ Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Twelve years old.” Sakura said, shoulders back and head held high. “ _I_ plan to be the greatest kunoichi ever _and_ become the girlfriend of the greatest shinobi ever.”

 

Hinata felt a pang in her chest at that while she watched as lightning practically surged between Sakura and Ino. Then it suddenly hit her, it was her turn to speak. Kurenai looked at her expectantly, and so did Sakura and Ino. Waiting for her to say something, waiting for her to mess up in some way, shape, or form.

 

Out of nervous habit, Hinata felt one of her fingers drifting up to her mouth as her lavender eyes darted from place to place, trying to find a distraction.

 

Maybe if she didn’t see them, she would be able to say something. _My name is Hinata Hyuga, and I want to change. My name is Hinata Hyuga, and I want to change._ Hinata tried to visualize herself as a more confident person, chest out and head held high as her navy blue hair drifted in the soft breeze. She wasn’t scared of anything because she was the bravest kunoichi she knew. Outgoing and bold, like her new friend, Naruto Uzumaki. _My name is Hinata Hyuga._ The image of a braver version of herself. _And I want to change._

 

Hinata finally opened her mouth. “Hi….” Hinata winced at the shakiness of her own voice. Hinata… Hyuga.”

 

That was all that would come out.

 

Hinata could feel all eyes burning into her skin as she tried to focus on something else. Anything else. The grass beneath her feet, the blue of her pants. Anything that could overpower the sound of her own breathing.

 

“.... It’s very nice to meet the three of you.” Kurenai said all of a sudden, Hinata’s eyes darted up and could see Kurenai giving her a brief look of sympathy before continuing on. “I’m looking very forward to teaching all of you.”

 

Hinata wanted to kick herself. She could still feel Sakura and Ino looking at her, or maybe that was just her negativity, but Hinata didn’t want to bring herself to check and see. She just wanted Kurenai to start speaking again.

 

“When do we start going on missions and stuff?” It was Ino instead, and even the blonde wasn’t really trying to make Hinata feel better, Hinata still felt grateful.

 

Kurenai had a playful smile on her face, “You’re all going to have to start training first. Running into missions without me knowing what abilities the three of you already have wouldn’t be the smartest move I could make.” The wheels in her head seemed like they were turning at a moderate pace.

 

Hinata found her gaze drifting back to her feet and the grass beneath it. She wasn’t sure she wanted Kurenai to see what level she was on as far as her taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. No, no. She shook her head. Positive. Be positive. You want to change and you can’t change if she doesn’t know what level you are.

 

“Well when do we start training?”

 

“Hmmm.” Kurenai peered into the three girls and it fell quiet. What was she thinking? “Not today.” She said at last. “I think we’ve had enough excitement for one day. You’ll need some rest for tomorrow’s activity.”

 

“Oh, alright.” Ino sounded disappointed.

 

Sakura looked more curious than let down. “What are we doing tomorrow then, Kurenai-sensei?”

 

“You’ll see.” Kurenai replied coyly. “Just make sure to rest up. We’ll be meeting in our team training grounds sharply at…. Seven.”

 

“Seven?!” Sakura and Ino exclaimed in unison.

 

“Is there a problem, girls?”

 

“No…”

 

Kurenai nodded, looking pleased. “Good.” She stood up. “You’re all dismissed.”

 

Hinata felt a small wave of relief. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle any training today after fainting in front of her crush. Adding on having to be critiqued up close by their jounin sensei in the same day and possibly getting a negative response? Hinata would rather not. But she would train hard.

 

Even if Kurenai found her technique less than stellar, Hinata would train really hard to make up for it anyway.

 

“Hey, Hinata.”

 

Hinata jumped up and felt her face flush as she met Sakura’s eyes. “Y-yes?”

 

“Are you alright?” Sakura tilted her head, eyes concerned.

 

Ino tipped in from Hinata’s other side. “Yeah, you look a little pale.” She noted. “Well, paler than usual.” She giggled and gave her a small nudge to show that it was all in good fun.

 

Sakura rolled her eyes, but didn’t make any kind of barking remark. “Do you still feel tired? We can take you back to the nurse if you want.”

 

Hinata shook her head quickly, holding up her hands in a calming manner. “N-no, it’s alright! I feel better now.” She felt warm on the inside. Sakura was showing her concern and wasn’t thinking about Sasuke. The feeling was wonderful. This was the most Hinata had spoken to her since she was a little girl. And the same went for Ino, and she was glad the two of them weren’t fighting for once. It was kind of like they were reminiscent of the good friends they used to be. “Thank you though…” Hinata could feel the corner of her lips curving upward despite herself and she twiddled her thumbs as a distraction.

 

Sakura sounded pleased. “That’s good!”

 

Ino looked satisfied with Hinata’s answer as well. “Well then, to celebrate our new teammate-ship, how about we go and get some dango, Hinata? I know a great dango shop!”

 

To celebrate being teammates? Hinata felt some hope surge in her. Did Ino mean all three of them? “The three of us?”

 

Suddenly, Ino’s face soured as she and Sakura shared a look. ‘Ugh’. That was what their faces said. Hinata felt that surge of hope dissipate and looked down at her feet again. Apparently she was hoping for too much.

 

“.... Yeah, Forehead can come too.” Ino said at last and Hinata looked up surprised. Ino still had a frown on her face, but she and Sakura seemed to have reached some kind of agreement. “But she’s paying.”

 

Sakura looked back at Ino quickly, “What?!” She looked outraged. “You’re the one that suggested it so you’re paying! And don’t try and make Hinata pay either!”

 

Ino scoffed and crossed her arms. “Fine, Forehead. Be stingy and let me pay for everything. But whatever it is we do, it’s Hinata’s choice. Like I would actually make Hinata pay anyway. I’m not that mean.”

 

Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Ino, but directed her gaze at Hinata looking considerably more cheerful. “So what do you say Hinata? Wanna get some dango?”

 

Hinata could feel her smile and hope returning, “Dango and tea sounds nice.” She was so happy she couldn’t believe it. She was about to go and hang out with Sakura and Ino, the girls she would spend her Ninja Academy days watching from afar on the playground as she tried to muster up the courage to approach them. But then the two of them became rivals, and Hinata felt that any hope of befriending the girls who stuck up for her so not-so-long ago was crushed. But here they were! Teammates and about to celebrate their first day as newly made genin. Together. Maybe Sakura and Ino would become friends again after all.

 

Ino stood up, a fist in the air. “Alright! Hinata wants dango, so dango it is!” She looked down at Hinata and Sakura with a wide grin. “Come on Team Five, your team leader is ready to go.”

 

Sakura rolled her eyes again and grumbled under her breath: “Since when did we make you leader, Pig?” But she stood up too and held a hand out for Hinata to grab. “Yeah, Ino’s paying for everything so buy whatever you want, Hinata.” She ignored Ino’s ‘hey!’ with a smile.

 

Hinata felt her face turning red all over again. _S-Sakura-san?!_ Did she want to hold Hinata’s hand?! Of course, not. Hinata shook her mentally. She was just being nice. But Hinata still panicked. What if her hands were gross and sweaty? Would Sakura never want to extend her hand out in any kind of manner for Hinata ever again?

 

Apparently, Hinata took too long mentally debating whether to take Sakura’s hand or not because Sakura started pouting and made the decision for her-- by grabbing both of Hinata’s hand and hauling her up. “Geez, come on, Hinata!” Hinata was going to faint again. Hinata totally knew she was going to faint again. Her heart was beating 40 kilometers per second. Sakura’s hands were way softer than Hinata imagined, or maybe they were just as soft as Hinata imagined. She didn’t know. But Sakura let go as soon as Hinata could comprehend what was going on. “H-hey, are you feeling sick again?”

 

Ino pulled Sakura back, “Geez Forehead, let Hinata breathe. Maybe she’s just dizzy because you yanked her up so fast.” Hinata placed her hands on her chest and focused on trying to calm down.

 

She was _not_ going to faint two times in a row, the same day.

 

“Hinata, are you okay? We don’t have to get dango today if you aren’t feeling okay.”

 

Hinata shook her head, “N-no I want to!” She replied, a bit louder than she wanted to. “I just stood up too fast. I’m okay…”

 

Sakura looked apologetic, “Sorry about that, Hinata.”

 

“I-it’s okay…” Hinata twiddled her fingers. “I’m okay now… Don’t worry, Sakura-san.” Sakura didn’t say anything, but she pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. Sakura was so kind.

 

Ino gave Hinata a long stare and looked at Sakura, then back to Hinata who was unaware, face still pink. “Welp, let’s get going then. To the dango shop we go! And if Sakura makes Hinata feel bad again, she’s paying for everything!”

 

Sakura glared at Ino, but didn’t make a snarky comment. “Yeah yeah, just don’t get crazy O wise team leader.”

 

“I’m not liking your tone, Sakura.”

 

Sakura shrugged.

 

That was when the giggling began, and Hinata felt like the three of them were seven again, jumping at whatever new sounds entered their space. Kurenai had been there the entire time, her eyes closed as she laughed with a hand covering her mouth. “That was lovely! You pass! I like the three of you!”

 

“... Pass?” Ino spoke up for all three new genin, looking back at Sakura and Hinata confused. _Do you know what sensei’s talking about?_ Ino looked like she was asking.

 

Not all at. Hinata thought back.

 

“Pushing aside differences to make a teammate feel better, you guys have the making of a good team already.” Kurenai waved her hand, her laughter subsiding. “Remember to come to our training grounds tomorrow, ten sharp.”

 

“Wait!” Sakura piped up. “I thought you wanted us to show up at seven!”

 

Kurenai gave them a small but amused smile. “Well I changed my mind.” She gave them a shooing motion. “Go on, go be a team and have fun together. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Then without another word, their sensei began to walk off leaving a blonde, a pinkette, and blunette looking at her with looks of confusion.

 

 _I wonder what Kurenai-sensei meant by us passing._ All they did was decide to go and get dango together.

 

“... Well, let’s go and get some dango.” Ino spoke up.

 

Hinata felt excitement bubbling in her. Getting dango would be perfect.

 

* * *

 

“Well don’t you have a pep in your step today, Hyuga-chan!” Tamura’s violet eyes twinkled. “You look very happy. Are you happy with the teammates you got?”

 

Hinata nodded, she hadn’t stopped smiling since she, Sakura, and Ino had split ways and decided to head back home. Dango and tea had been great. Sakura and Ino had their bits of poking at each other, but they mostly just tried to avoid their rivalry by talking to Hinata. She wasn’t able to really answer them as confidently as she’d like, but it actually happened. She had spent most of her afternoon side by side with Sakura and Ino.

 

Tamura had a large smile of her own. “That’s very good! What about your sensei?”

 

A pretty, but kind woman. “Kurenai-sensei seems really nice so far.” Hinata answered. She really hoped that under Kurenai’s tutelage that she would become someone much stronger than she was right now. Someone her father would be proud of, and someone Hinata would be proud to be.

 

Tamura looked pleasantly surprised. “The Yuhi girl?”

 

“You know Kurenai-sensei?”

 

The older woman nodded, “I hadn’t retired then, but Yuhi-chan was quite the firecracker back then.” She chuckled to herself. “But that girl was very skilled with genjutsu. You got yourself a very wonderful sensei, Hyuga-chan. You’ll learn a lot from her.”

 

Hinata felt hope fill her up again. “I hope so, Tamura-san.”

 

“Of course you will!” Tamura gave Hinata a few firm pats on the shoulder. “You’ll be just fine! A great kunoichi!”

 

 _Really?_ That was all Hinata wanted. _I could be a good ninja too?_

 

  
“Just let me know if either of your teammates do anything to make you upset.” Tamura held up a fist, in a gesture to look intimidating. “And I’ll give them both a lashing they’ll never forget!”

 

Hinata smiled nervously. “Sakura-san and Ino-san are really nice, Tamura-san.”

 

Tamura blinked, her intimidating look gone. “Those are quite the interesting name for two boys. Pig and Cherry Blossom?”

 

“Oh, Sakura-san and Ino-san are girls.” Hinata corrected, she started to twiddle her fingers again and avoided Tamura’s gaze. “The Hokage-sama wanted to try and see what would happen if there was a team full of kunoichi instead of the way they usually made teams…”

 

Tamura’s reaction was one a pleasant surprise. “Well, I’ll be darned. I wish that had been around when I was your age. Don’t tell Yukio I said that.” Yukio was the teammate that was still alive, Hinata remembered Tamura telling her that Kyohei had died during the Third Shinobi World War alongside their sensei. “He’d get to complaining and I wouldn’t hear the end of it!” Tamura laughed obnoxiously.

 

Hinata felt a giggle escape lips. “Y-yes ma’am.”

 

“Don’t tell Yukio what?” A cranky voice came from behind them. Lo and behold, Yukio had popped up right then and there. “What are you telling this young girl now?”

 

Tamura winked and grabbed Hinata’s hand and dropped a lemon drop in her hand. “Get goin’ Hyuga-chan, I’ll keep the enemy at bay.”

 

Hinata giggled and jogged off and could hear Tamura and Yukio bantering back and forth. _(“I was just telling Hyuga-chan about the time, you got tied to a tree because you were being a moron!” “That only happened once!” “How do you fall for your own booby trap?!”)_

 

But the the cheeriness Hinata felt began to taper off as the gates of the Hyuga Compound loomed over her. She was home again.

 

She pushed the gate opened. Only a few Hyuga were out and about on this part of the Compound. And Kou was one of them. “Hinata-sama!” He looked relieved to see her. “Welcome back.”

 

Hinata gave Kou a small smile. “I’m home.”

 

“Was your team selection a good one?” He asked. Hinata nodded before telling him she was going to change and look for her father.

 

Would he be pleased with her team selection? She wondered as she slipped into the clothes she would typically wear when she would train. Hopefully, he wasn’t busy.

 

“Natsu.” Hinata waved the green-haired woman down. Natsu had always been a kind person in Hinata’s memories. Like Kou, she was a retainer for Hiashi Hyuga’s children, although Natsu was responsible for looking after Hanabi while Hinata had Kou. “Do you know where Father is?”

 

Natsu gave Hinata a sympathetic smile. She hated it. It seemed that everyone had given her looks of pity or sympathy in the Compound, or disdain. Hinata shuddered as a flash of Neji’s harsh glare with his Byakugan filled her mind. “Hiashi-sama is training Hanabi-sama right now, Hinata-sama.”

 

Right. “Thank you, Natsu.”

 

Natsu bowed her head. “Congratulations on becoming a genin, Hinata-sama.”

 

“Thank you.” Hinata turned on her heel and decided to head to wear the training room was. She would just wait for Hiashi to finish training her sister and then tell him about her new team.

 

Hinata walked as quietly as possible on the wooden floor, eyes looking down. As she got closer and closer to where the entrance into the training room was, Hinata could hear the clinking and clanging or weapons.

 

“Stand, Hanabi.”

 

Hinata felt herself freeze as she heard her father’s deep and cold voice. She pressed her back against the sliding door as softly as possibly, trying not to make it creak. She could hear Hanabi panting. Hiashi’s training was harsh. Hinata knew that from experience. Hiashi and her grandfather, Kamui, wanted nothing but perfection and anything but what they deemed acceptable was practiced for hours and hours on end.

 

“Hinata will be under my command from now on.” Hinata blinked in surprise. _Kurenai-sensei?_ What was she doing here? “But are you sure about this? Hinata is the successor of the Hyuga Clan and genin missions come with a high chance of death.” Hinata felt her stomach lurch. Kurenai was wrong.

 

Hinata wasn’t the successor of the Hyuga Clan.

 

“Do what you want with her.” Hiashi spoke without missing a beat and Hinata could hear Kurenai make a noise of surprise. “She’s a failure who couldn’t beat her younger sister five years her junior. My Clan has no use for such a person.”

 

Hinata wanted to wince from the harsh remark, but she just blinked dejectedly. Cold acceptance was there as well.

 

Wanting to avoid conflict, not wanting harm others. That was Hinata’s nature. Not the nature of what kind of leader the Hyuga wanted.

 

She couldn’t bring herself to deal the finishing and decisive blow onto her sister, ensuring she would keep her birthright as heiress. So she lost. But the disappointment in her father’s eyes was hurt most of all.

 

“If that was all you wanted to discuss you can leave now.” Hiashi told Kurenai crisply. “We’re busy here.”

 

“.... All right.” Kurenai replied and her foot steps indicated that she was exiting the same way Hnata had planned to enter when her sister’s training was done. A silent gasp came from Hinata’s left and she could see Kurenai in her peripheral.

  
If Kurenai was going to say anything, Hinata didn’t let her. She just walked away and back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what would be nice? A Naruto AU where instead of ninjas, everyone figure skates or plays hockey, with a dash of NaruSasu and SakuHina...
> 
> But all jokes (and possible story ideas) aside, hey howdy hey guys chapter 4 of Catch My Breath is up and available on AO3 and not to be that author, but I was so surprised and happy with the positive response I got from all the people who left comments. Comments inspire fanfiction writers to keep writing, but really supportive and understanding comments?! I was tempted to sing around the house happily for the rest of the while rewatching Naruto on Netflix looking for any ideas and tidbits that might be changed. (And trying to write SakuHina oneshots lol)
> 
> Last chapter felt a little short, so hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it. I had fun and a bit of difficulty working on it. I was trying to portray Hinata as worried about Sakura and Ino's relationship and wanting them to be friends again, but at the same time, at the end of the day she's still a young girl with a big crush on one of them. Then there's her willingness to change but when being confronted with that, its still pretty hard to just jump right into trying to be bolder. So she'll be trying to take baby steps. Hopefully, I did an okay job with that. And I wasn't really sure what to make their teamwork test, so hopefully what happened didn't seem like /too/ much of a cop out. I'm still trying to think up their first major mission too, so hopefully I'll come up with something new and original in that aspect. But lol yeah, Kurenai became their sensei, I bet that was a huge surprise for you guys *sarcasm*. And to the commenter that asked about whether or not there would be more insight into the Hyuga household, the answer is yes. 
> 
> I also hope that you enjoyed the flashbacks that were in the chapter. That was more or less how I believe Sakura and Ino started going down the road of truly trying to be each others rivals after Sakura ended their friendship.
> 
> Next chapter, Ino's POV finally comes to play *jazz hands*. I've never actually written Ino's point of view before, so I'm hoping I'll be able to more or less get her down.
> 
> But yeah, here we go here we go: Chapter 4 of CMB (which I named after that Kelly Clarkson song for some reason idk I suck at titles). Read, Review, and Keep the Flames at Bay too!


	6. Author's Note

Okay, heyo guys, guess who went ghost again for about a year? *nervous laughter*

 

So, so I know I sucked at maintaining this story. I go ghost, then I come back, I go ghost then I come back. But... I actually do want to finish this story. SakuHina is my favourite Naruto ship and personally, I always wanted to take a crack at the concept of rewriting the Naruto series. Particularly with the stories female characters. We can agree to disagree here, if you guys don't agree with my sentiments, but I always felt as if a lot of the female characters could have been fleshed out (AND THAT THIS AKATSUKI JUNK COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED IF JIRAIYA HAD BEEN A GOOD DAD AND BROUGHT HIS AME KIDS BACK TO KONOHA WITH HIM BUT THAT A CAN OF WORMS FOR ANOTHER DAY HAHAHAHAHA). Especially Hinata and she isn't even my favourite female character-- Sakura is, but Hinata is a close second and Ino is way up there too. Honestly, I'm just weak when it comes to Naruto girls and I grew up being the weird black kid at recess who would go to the library to watch Naruto girl AMVs back in the early 2000s. Now I'm a college student and not much has changed. With the exception of my writing skills.

 

I'm starting to ramble, back to the point!

 

Fact of the matter is, when I first started writing the story I felt like Naruto's female cast could have been better fleshed out. I see tons of rewrites of 'What if Hinata was on Team 7' or Ino or whoever. But never something like, 'What if there was an all female team in Konoha???' And I still feel that way. With the distraction of boys out the way, I feel like part 1 Sakura could have grown a lot more. Of course Kakashi not displaying favortism with his students in Part 1 and solely focusing on training Sasuke could have helped but again, can of worms for another day. Sakura herself admitted that in Part 1 she focused more on trying to impress Sasuke with her looks and the occasional time she did really well in some thing Kakashi wanted them all to do. She never took her training seriously until she finally reached a, for lack of a better word, breaking point. And Hinata, as much as I like the girl, a lot of her character moments always seemed to tie back to Naruto. Naruto is finally noticing me, Naruto taught me how to not give up, etc. And that was nice the first couple of times, relatable even if you've had someone you looked up to that helped you changed. But I always wanted there to be a moment where Hinata had a moment that wasn't somehow tied back to Naruto. So I wanted to write a story to reflect that-- as well as have Hinata crush on Sakura because I am SakuHina trash and love their dynamic and personally I feel like they have great compatibility.

 

So! To the point of my author's note, I have some news. And that news is:

 

While this original story will be abandoned, I am currently rewriting the entire thing as we speak and hope to get it out early next week. Hopefully by next Wednesday since I am already halfway through it. I'm rewriting the current chapters and outlining ahead as to prevent blocks and help the story flow smoother. And so far, I'm already enjoying the rewrite of the Prologue which is now becoming [Chapter 1]. It is still in Hinata's POV and because I am so excited, here's a snippet!

_ Then their homeroom teacher walked into the room and everyone scattered to sit down in available seats. “Good morning, everyone! I hope I gave you all enough time to try and talk to your new classmates because we are all going to be together for the next 5 years. So I hope you’ll all get along!” The man said cheerily. _

__

_ “Yes, teacher.” Came the expected response. _

__

_ Hinata didn’t say anything. Instead she let herself be distracted from the flash of pink that she saw from the corner of her eye. _

__

_ All the way to the left of the chairs in the back row was a girl with shoulder length pink hair. Pink hair. Hinata almost couldn’t believe it. She’d never seen pink hair before. The girl sat, looking as uncomfortable as Hinata felt. Hinata couldn’t see her eyes very well, they were slightly obscured by her long bangs that covered her forehead. _

__

_ She hadn’t talked to anybody either as far as Hinata could tell. _

 

I'm having lots of fun this time around and hopefully, you all will too. I'm currently in the process of trying to make a new title for the Catch My Breath Rewrite that sounds a lot more Naruto-y, if you understand what I mean. And I'm trying to spruce up the summary as well and just go all out for an anime series I love whole-heartedly growing up and doing some justice to my favourite gals. While adding some gay. Lots of it. And character improvements and still generally staying true to the original Naruto series and even having some Next Gen action as well, I think you will all especially love that bit! But mostly, I hope you all give me another shot with this and still wanted to read this and watch our new heroine's grow from awkward young ladies to Konoha's Most Gorgeous Team (tagline I came up with back in High School OTL) because man do they have a lot in store for them. Here's hoping I beat my deadline and actually get the chapter out even earlier!


	7. New Fic Already Up

Exactly as it sounds, freaking forced myself to finish the other half of it! 31. Pages. I am so tired OTL.

 

It's called A Little Pain, but that might be a temporary title. IDK.

**Author's Note:**

> And the prologue is done! Or, reposted, ahem. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Comment and etc.


End file.
